Demon of the Mist
by Axel Knight
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets banished from the Hidden Leaf and stumbles across a Silver haired maid? Watch as Naruto changes the Ninja/DxD world as we know it and becomes the Kage he should've been since the very beginning. But what will Naruto do when a Red hair devil wants Grayfia back so she can be with him? (Kage Naruto, War, Powerful Naruto)(NarutoxGrayfiaxHakuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Naruto/Highschool DxD crossover. This is going to be set in the Naruto verse but will go into DxD verse later on in the story(Not for a while)**

 **Cover image isn't mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Highschool DxD or anything you recognise.  
**

Konoha Village Gate

Naruto was currently walking to the village gate while holding the traitor Sasuke Uchiha. The recovery went successful on his side, and was hoping nobody got to hurt. As he was approaching the gate a squad of Anbu surrounded him. Naruto couldn't react in time, he was to weak from his fight with Sasuke.

"Stop right there Uzumaki Naruto."Commanded the captain of the squad while placing a chakra seal on his left shoulder. As soon as the seal was placed on him he fell over.

"What are you doing to me." he yelled as he felt the rest of his remaining chakra leave his body. This was bad for him, if he doesn't get his chakra back then the fist sized hole that went through his left lung wouldn't be able to heal itself.

"We sealed your chakra and we are arresting you on the council orders." The Anbu spoke as he picked up Naruto, he watched as they took away Sasuke somewhere.

"What are the charges?" Naruto demanded as he struggled to get free.

"Attempted murder on multiple clan heirs and heiress." The anbu replied

"That's bull shit all I did was fight the Uchiha." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he only fought Sasuke not his own teammates.

"It doesn't matter we are taking you to the council." And with that they Shunshin to the council chamber. As they appeared he noticed everyone giving him glares, even the shinobi side was, which was something new for him. Most of the time he's been in here for bogus charges from the civilian side but the clan heads were always with him, except for the Hyuga clan head, he was against him for reasons he didn't know.

He looked at the clan heads, they were Shikaku Nara along with Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka who were looking at him in disgust.

Next there was Tsume Inuzuka who looked disappointed in him.

Then finally Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuga who looked neutral, well you could never really tell with them, Shibi had his face hidden in his jacket and Hiashi just looked like he was holding a shit in. He then looked at Tsunade who had a frown on her face.

"Baa-chan what's going on, why am I being arrested?" Tsunade looked at him with pity in her eyes. She didn't want to do this but as the Hokage she had a job to do.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto you are facing charges of attacking the Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Akamachi, and Yamanaka heirs and heiress how do you plead?" she questioned him, he couldn't believe it why was he being charged with attacking his friend's?

"I'm innocent I only attacked the Uchiha because he was going to Orochimaru." he yelled

"We have a witness that says you proceeded to attack the Uchiha after he agreed to go back."

"Who the fuck is this witness?" Tsunade nodded her head at the purple haired Anbu in the corner who had a Neko mask. As Neko left she returned a minute later with his pink haired teammate. Why was she here, she was nowhere near the fight right?

"I was right there when he attacked my Sasuke-kun." Shit

"He agreed to come home after Naruto-baka got him alone and Sasuke-kun said they kidnapped him. But the demon went berserk and used this weird red chakra and proceed to beat Sasuke-kun and tried to kill him." she screeched while everyone started holding their ears while a pink haired female on the civilian side gave her a big smile.

"She's lying granny he attacked me first." Naruto yelled at the Hokage, but all he got ways a glance.

"Bring in the rest of the witnesses." she told Neko.

'What the fuck is going on, who are the other witnesses?' as he was thinking thing's couldn't get any worse a group of kids came in. These were the recovery squad consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka(Not including Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Rock Lee who were in the hospital) As they stood in line in front of the council, Tsunade addresses them.

"Ok start from where Naruto supposedly attacked you." She knew this was a load of bs, there was no way her blonde gaki would attack any of his friend's. The first to step forward was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Whatever Sakura-chan said is the truth. The demon attacked me and hurt my dog, when I was beating the enemy shinobis ass." Kiba arrogantly said with a smirk while Akamaru barked on top of his head. The council started calling for Naruto's death but was quickly shut up by Tsunade saying they will get all the evidence before passing judgement. As he was done talking he stepped back and Choji Akimichi stepped forward.

"Kiba is right, I was done fighting my guy and was waiting for the rest of the team to get finished when Naruto came back with Sasuke all bloody and battered, I guess Naruto wasn't satisfied trying to kill Sasuke so he tried to kill me as well, I ran away as fast as possible and I even spilled my chip's." He said while he was currently eating some brand new chip's. Next was Shikamaru Nara.

"This is so troublesome, but they're right when I was fighting my opponent Naruto came in and interrupted us and I barely got away with my life. He probably killed the sound kunoichi too."

He said while he scratched the back of his head and yawned, he should be at the hospital right now not in this troublesome meeting. He stepped back so Ino can go, Ino Yamanaka then stepped forward.

"I was helping with Shino when he fell unconscious before I defeated the sound guy, as I was trying to get Shino to safety Naruto-baka came and started fighting me and tried to kill Shino but I got out of there with him." she stepped back.

Each time they spoke and accused him of trying to kill them it was like a knife to the heart. Why would they lie about him? Naruto would rather die then try and kill a friend. He looked at the council and seen the look on their faces, there was no way he was getting out of this. There were to many people against him, he be lucky if he got out of this alive. Tsunade looked like she was about to cry, but she had a job to do and she couldn't play favorites.

"Now let's get to the last witness." Tsunade said

As the purple Anbu left again he noticed she was shaking. Probably coming to the conclusion that he would most likely be executed for his crimes. When she returned with the last witness, Naruto knew he was done for. Standing there with his arrogant smirk like usual was Sasuke Uchiha, and standing next to him was Kakashi Hatake his sensei. As they approached the front of the council Tsunade spoke up.

"Ok start where you met each other Sasuke Uchiha."

"We met in the valley of the end after I escaped the guy who was holding me hostage, after that I found the loser but he chose to attack me even when I said I would return. I thought our friendship was good but I guess he couldn't handle being in the shadow of a true elite, hmph the dobe wishes he was a true Uchiha then may- I mean Naruto why did you try and kill me buddy? I thought I was like your brother." Sasuke said with a fake frown. Yes he will finally get rid of the dobe, with him gone he can finally get the training he needed to defeat his sister. Maybe if they order for the losers execution he can be the one to do it so he can gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

'This can't be happening' Naruto thought

"Why is Kakashi here?" Homura Mitokado questioned. He had been staying quiet with the other two elders wanting to see how this discussing will play out.

"I'm here to discuss Naruto's mental state." Kakashi replied while he was nose deep reading his book.

"Proceed Kakashi and leave nothing out, start from team placements." Tsunade asked with a smile, without a doubt Kakashi would help Naruto as much as he could. Kakashi then closed his book and looked at the council with a serious face.

"Well since I got my team Sasuke has been in a league of his own, it's probably being in Sasuke's shadow watching him complete most of the mission by himself that drove him over the edge." Kakashi explained with a eye smile

"How is he on mission's?" she asked through gritted teeth.

'What are you playing at Hatake, why are you throwing Naruto to the wolves and not defending him!' She thought he would be on Naruto's side, so why is he betraying him. If anything bad happens to the blonde Kakashi is gonna wish he was dead along with those teammates of his.

"He usually messes around and gets in trouble, he watches as Sasuke and Sakura do the mission's as he play games and pranks. It's mostly his fault whenever our team gets in trouble, and he always disobeyed my orders." He then shot Naruto a glare.

"Jiraiya-sama should've never taught him the Fourths signature move if he's willing to use it on a comrade, the Fourth would be disgusted seeing him use it." He stated coldy, when Kakashi said that Naruto let loose a few tears. That hurt him more than anything, the Fourth Hokage was his idle, he strived to surpass him and the previous Hokages. To hear his student say that his idle would be disgusted with him crushed his heart.

"We will now discuss your punishment Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade said softly, this was not the reason she came back to the village for, not to send the kid who she thought of as a little brother/son to his death.

The Civilian side was voting for his death, the shinobi side wasn't doing any better. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio along with Hiashi voted to execute him. Tsume voted for something else. And Shibi was just sitting there as if he was surrounded by idiots. If you kill a jinchuriki then the tailed beast would be free. As the council was bickering back and forth they were interrupted by the Hokage slamming her fist down on the table.

"We're not executing him so pick a new punishment." she yelled at them, she wasn't going to allow these people to kill Naruto. She was about to continue to yell at them but was stopped when someone slammed their cane on the ground.

"I vote we banish him." an old man with a bandage covering his left eye said. Everyone turned and looked at the man who spoke, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man, she knew exactly who this was. No doubt he was trying to get Naruto as a weapon, but he did just give her an option to save the brats life.

"All in favor in favor of banishment." as she said that everyone raised their hand. Even his so called friend's raised their hands as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby banished from the Hidden Leaf village you have one hour to leave or you will be executed, come to my office to hand in your headband." with that the chamber's started clearing out, Tsunade ordered Neko to escort him back home.

LINE BREAK

When Naruto entered at his rundown apartment the purple female Anbu hugged Naruto and started crying.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't do anything for you N-Naruto-kun." cried Neko, Naruto got a small smile and hugged her back.

"It's fine, there was nothing you could've done Yugao-chan." he said softly as he rubbed her back. This was his personal Anbu guard Yugao Uzuki, when he was younger every once in awhile a civilian would get drunk and attack him so the Third Hokage assigned Yugao as his personal Anbu when he turned five. As they were hugging someone knocked on his door.

"Can you get that for me while I start packing." he asked her, he only has an hour before he has to leave. She nodded and went to the door to see who it was, as she went to open the door he went into his bedroom and started packing his orange jumpsuits away with some ramen cups. As he exited his room he seen the first people that was ever nice to him. There standing there was Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress of Konoha along with Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress. Naruto was around seven when Yugao introduced him to her friends. They were all his big sister's, always looking out for him, Anko and him were total outcasts in the village so he spent most of his time with her in the forest of death.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. The last thing he wanted was a emotional goodbye from his big sister's.

"What we can't see our favorite blonde gaki?" Anko said with a big smile, but Naruto knew her better than anyone and could tell it was a fake smile. He then looked at them with a soft smile. Kurenai was already crying and Anko was trying to hold in her tears.

"You don't need to be fake around me Anko-chan...I'm taking it you know I'm being banished?" he asked softly. Anko lost her fake smile when he said that and started to let loose a few tears along with her friends.

"Yeah the village is practically celebrating it as we speak." Kurenai spat, oh how she wished she can put the villagers in there place, he was silent for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"I see Hana-chan isn't with you guys." he asked softly, that was his last big sister he had, and to see she wasn't here to say goodbye hurt.

"Don't worry about her she has a lot on her mind, her brother almost died." Kurenai said

"Does she think it was me? Do you think it was me?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun we know you would never do anything like that." Yugao replied

"Well the council does."Anko muttered. This got her glares from the other females in the room.

"I don't know why Kiba said you attacked him but I'll find out ok, maybe when we prove your innocence then you can come back home." Kurenai said while she started rubbing Naruto's back trying to sooth him.

"No I don't think I would come back to this village." he spat, he will never come back to this hell hole for as long as he lived.

"What are you saying gaki, this is your home you belong here."

"Yeah some home I got, they all treat me as a demon, as if it was my fault what happened 13 years ago."

"Listen Naruto-kun I know that you're upset but you can't give up hope this village will see you as a hero one day." Yugao said with a small smile.

"No I was a fool for ever thinking they would. I would rather-" he was cut short on talking when he started coughing. He looked down at his hand and notice blood, he quickly closed it so they wouldn't notice. He looked up and seen they were worried about him.

"Are you ok?" Anko questioned

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go see baa-chan now, can you do me a favor and say goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame-chan for me." he asked Kurenai and Anko.

"Of course we will gaki, just be safe out there you'll figure something out." she then hugged him along with the other's wishing he didn't have to leave.

After they were done talking Yugao Shunshin him to the tower. As they walked in the office they could see Tsunade was sitting down with bloodshot eyes from probably crying earlier. Shizune was currently crying on the couch holding her pet pig. Tsunade looked at him and gave a small smile then she looked at the Anbu.

"You're dismissed Yugao." she ordered

"Hai Hokage-sama." but before she left she took off her face masked and kissed Naruto on his forehead. "Be safe out there for me Naruto-kun." she then Shunshin out of there before she started crying again.

"Well brat I didn't know you were into older women." Tsunade teased so they could lighten up the mood. It had the effect as Naruto started blushing and Shizune started giggling.

"It's not like baa-chan and you know it." he said while he started waving his arms around, at that they all started laughing for a couple of minutes, Naruto then looked at her seriously.

"Baa-chan you have to believe me I wouldn't try and kill any of them their my friends, well were my friends."

"I do believe you Naruto-kun but I don't understand why would they lie on you."

"Me either I didn't do anything wrong, I never att-" he fell on his knees and started coughing up blood. And this both Tsunade and Shizune got of and rushed to him

"What's the matter Naruto-kun." Shizune asked worried that her little brother is hurt.

Naruto lifts up his shirt and shows the hole on his left side right next to his heart.

"How the hell did you get that." Tsunade demanded

"Sasuke-teme gave me it, it's hard for me to breath but I still got one lung left." he said with a small smile.

"Why aren't you healing?" she asked as she started to heal him.

"The Anbu sealed off my chakra."

"Dammit I don't have any time to heal you all the way, Shizune go get me a first aid now." she ordered as she was stopping the bleeding Shizune came back with the first aid.

"Listen Naruto-kun when you leave the village I want you to fix yourself up. It won't do much but it will keep you safe until you can find a doctor." she said as she put the aid in his book bag.

"Where's the pervert at? I would think he would be here."

"He went out for a mission, he won't be back for a couple days."

"Can you tell him I said goodbye?"

"Of course, but knowing him he's probably going to come after you to help you." she said with a smile, once her perverted teammate finds out about what happened to his Godson there's gonna be hell to pay.

"Ok baa-chan I guess I should be leaving now." he said as he picked up his bookbag.

"Wait Naruto-kun." she then went to the Fourths picture on the wall and took off the picture revealing a safe, after unlocking it she took out a scroll with a Uzumaki insignia on it.

"I want you to have this, this was supposed to be giving to you when you became a jonin or 18 but I guess now's the better time." she said, oh how she was going to enjoy his reaction.

"What is it?"

"This contains everything your parent's owned, you weren't told who they were because they had a lot of enemies so when you find a safe place open it up and get what should've been yours from the get go."

"Who were they?" he questioned hoping he can finally find out who they were.

"Well they were none other then." pause for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

"I'm not telling ya gaki, you need to read to find out yourself I dont wanna ruin the surprise." she smirked as he facefaulted, yes she was going to miss her fellow blonde. He got up and dusted himself off, he then looked at the Hokage and then the necklace he was wearing.

"Do you want your necklace back baa-chan?" he muttered, if she wishes for her necklace back he would give it to her, but he didn't wanna let it go.

"Take it off." she said, as Naruto shut his eyes to stop himself from crying he took it off, he then outstretched his hand so Tsunade could take it. What he didn't expect was for her to lean down and kiss him on his forehead as she placed a identical necklace around him, but this one was red instead of green, he then looked at her confused.

"This necklace is even more important to me then the green one brat, this one belonged to my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki who passed it down to your mother when she came here when her village was destroyed. Your mother was like the daughter I never had, and when she died the necklace was the only thing that reminded me of her, it's time for you to have it." Tsunade said as she started crying again, oh how she missed Kushina.

At this point Naruto was in tears, he finally had something that was his mother's, and to Mito Uzumaki... Whoever that was.

"Wait you said Mito Uzumaki, the Uzumaki are a clan?" he questioned

"They were but they were destroyed long ago, I'm not saying anything more the scroll should explain everything to you." she said as she bonked him in the head to stop him from asking any more questions. He smiled at them and then looked at the time.

"I should go now, I'm gonna miss you baa-chan, Shizune-nee." he said softly as they all hugged.

"Take care brat don't do anything crazy."

"Take care Naruto-kun I'll miss you." sobbed Shizune as she kissed him on the forehead.

"My my Shizune I didn't know you had a brother fetish." Tsunade teased, how could she not.

"Tsunade-sama it's not like that!" she yelled as she and Naruto was blushing up a storm. After they were done talking he left the room. Tsunade just sighed at how her job was going to become boring now, she then looked over at Shizune with a evil smirk. She flared her chakra and a purple haired Anbu along with two others came in.

"Yes Hokage-sama." they all said

"As of this moment you will be keeping an eye on Sasuke Uchiha." when she said that name the black haired Anbu tensed.

"What for Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"Well I think we need to keep an Anbu team on the Uchiha that's all."

"You think the council will like that?" Yugao questioned

"Of course they will, since the Uchiha said he was kidnapped then that means he can't properly defend himself, so I think you guys should watch him, and I think some seals on him would be good as well."

"For how long Hokage-sama?" asked the black haired female Anbu with a sparrow masked.

"Hmmm I think house arrest for three years so we can properly protect him...will that be a problem Anbu? And remove your mask" the Hokage said coldly releasing her ki. This caused the Anbu to flinch

"N-No H-Hokage-sama." replied the fearful Anbu as she took off her mask.

"You should be happy, it's not everyday a mother can reunite with their son now, isn't that right Mikoto?" Tsunade questioned with a smirk.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Mikoto replied as she stared at the ground.

LINE BREAK

Naruto was currently walking out of the village gates, he was glad everyone was to busy celebrating to notice him leave. As he was walking past the desk he looked at the two eternal gate watchers, they looked at him and gave a small smile and a nod. These two were Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, they usually helped Naruto with some of his pranks when he was younger. As he continued to walk past them he looked back at the village for one last time, he then looked at the Hokage monument and frowned. He thought by becoming Hokage the villagers would finally acknowledge him and show him respect, he was such a fool for believing that, no he would leave and make a new destiny for himself and prove that he has what it takes to become a Kage, might not be Hokage but he would become a Kage, that was a promise of a lifetime. And with that Naruto left the village never to be heard from until years later.

LINE BREAK

It was currently raining as Naruto was walking close to the border of fire country, he was heading to wave country hoping that he can stay with Tazuna and Tsunami until he's healed. As he was walking on the road he stopped when he smelled blood coming from the side, so he went into the forest and found a blood trail. As he followed the path he came across a silver haired female who had multiple cuts to her body and was bleeding to death. Seeing this he picked her up and started looking for shelter, after a couple of minutes of searching he found a cave, when he went in he placed the women down and got a better look at her. The female in question was without a doubt the most beautiful women he has ever seen, looking at her closer he couldn't help but blush. She looked to be in her early twenties with her silver hair flowing freely with twin braids in the front with red lipstick. She was currently wearing a black body suit that didn't leave anything hidden. After getting over his shock he took out the first aid baa-chan gave him from his bag, as he opened the box he was about to start treating her when he stopped, he then looked at the hole in his chest he needed to patch it up until he finds a doctor to heal him. If he heals the stranger then there's a good chance he would die.

'What to do, on one hand if I heal myself I'll live, but she will die, on the other hand if I heal her then there's a good chance I will die' he thought sadly, one of them must die so the other can live. He then pulled out the scroll that contains the knowledge of who his parents were.

"You probably have someone special that's waiting for you back home don't you?" he spoke out loud even tho she couldn't hear him. She probably has a family that's missing her, unlike him where he's finally alone once more. "Well looks like you get to live today." With that said he puts down the scroll and he starts cleaning out her wounds and started bandaging her up. After he was done he pulled out an empty blood bag and started to fill his blood up with it so he can give it to her, it's not like he's gonna need it wherever he was going. After it was done he put the needle in her arm and started the procedure, while fixing her up he never noticed he was being watched by a squad of Anbu outside the gave.

"Shouldn't we get him now?" the Bear Anbu said. The three Anbu currently had Anbu mask with the word Ne on the front. As they started talking they seen Naruto starting to get disoriented. Hawk then decided to speak up.

"I agree if he continues he will die and Danzo-sama won't be happy, what do you think Tiger?" but the only thing they got was silence, as they looked to their left to see what was with their teammate they seen his body but he was missing his head. As they were looking at the body they never noticed a broadsword coming from behind them. And with that they joined their teammate in the after life.

"I'm not impressed, Anbu these days are weak compared to when I was in it." the man with the sword said. He began walking to the two down people inside the cave when his subordinate jumped down next to him.

"It would appear so master." the female of the duo said as she had on her Hunter nin mask. As they got closer to the body they both gasp as to who was laying down, the female rushes over to get a better look at him.

"Well well well looks like we found your boyfriend again, right Haku?" the man with the bandaged face masked started laughing.

"It's not like that Zabuza-sama and you know that." Haku yelled trying to hide her blush. She bent down and started using medical ninjutsu on him.

"Hahahah oh please, you've been going on and on about him for the past couple months. But I wonder why he's all the way out here when he should be in the Leaf village?"

"Maybe he's on a mission and he's got injured, wouldn't be the first time." she replied while giggling, when they first met he was passed out because he trained all night in a field. As she took off his shirt she noticed the hole in his chest and gasped.

"Zabuza-sama you don't thi-"she was about to continue until Zabuza interrupted her.

"It's safe to say that Kakashi gave him that, he's the only one I know that uses the Chidori, unless he taught it to that emo kid but I don't think he's that stupid." he coldly stated as he got a closer look at the kid's wounds.

"We should probably get out of here, we don't need Anbu on our tail, get his bookbag I'll carry the kid." Zabuza said while he picked up the blonde brat.

"What should we do about the female?" Haku asked as she looked down at the silver haired female.

"Not our problem, we don't know her and we gotta get him inside he's burning up." he said while walking away with Naruto over his shoulder

"She must be important if he was going to sacrifice himself for her." she said as she was finishing packing up all the medical supplies Naruto used.

"Fine then you carry her, I wanna get indoors this rain is killing me."

Haku then picked the female up and started walking out of the cave never noticing the scroll with the Uzumaki insignia on it that she left. Once outside the cave they started walking to find a place to stay at. They were quiet for a few seconds until Haku spoke up.

"Where are we taking them?" she questioned

"It looks like he was heading to wave so he's probably going to that bridge builder place."

"Do you think he will take us in?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?" he asked, why shouldn't they take them in, the blonde gaki is dying and he is the great Zabuza Momochi one of the former Seven ninja swordsman.

"You tried to kill him and his family before Zabuza-sama." Haku gave him an annoyed glance. This is why she didn't like taking on those kind of missions, when they need the said persons help he's probably going to throw them out and she won't be able to heal her Na- she stopped that train of thought and blushed. She might have gotten a small crush on him when he saved their lives all those months ago but that is a story for another time.

"Don't worry that happened months ago he probably forgot all about me." he laughed but deep down inside he knew they probably remembered his ass. I mean come on he isn't hard to forget when your going around with a huge ass sword chopping people's head off left and right.

So they continued to wave not knowing how the fate of the Ninja world changed when Naruto met the silver haired female.

But Zabuza stopped suddenly and looked at Haku.

"You grabbed the brats scroll that was on the ground right?"

"What scroll? I only saw the medical supplies." she said as she tilted her head looking confused at him. He just gave her a dry look and sighed.

"Go get the scroll Haku, it's probably important to him."

"At once Zabuza-sama." with that said she ran back to the cave, she returned couple minutes later with the scroll. And with that they continued on.

 **A/N**

 **That's it for chapter one(Chapters will be 5-10k each)**

 **Question 1:How is Mikoto, Zabuza, and Haku still alive?!**

 **Answer:You just have to wait and find out**

 **Question 2:Why did Naruto friend's lie on him?**

 **Answer: Not telling, but I did hint as to why they lied.**

 **Let me know who you think should be in the Harem and why(Don't know how big it's gonna be yet but there's 4 already pick) another thing if you see me bash a character like I did with Sakura then she isn't going to be in the Harem, but that doesn't mean I won't add her in another story I write.**

 **(Check out my other story I published yesterday 'The Caged Wolf')**

 **If you like it then hit the follow button or if you did not then tell me why in the review's or pm me. If you got any advice that can make me a better writer then let me know.**

 **Ak out  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Devil of the Mist**

 **Well shit I got 426 Follows, 320 Favorites and 44 reviews for this story in only 3 days. Thank you everyone who likes the story so far.**

 **Let me know if it appears if Paragraphs are missing, might've accidentally deleted it.**

 **I'll be answering all the questions you guys had at the bottom of the page or stating some facts. So sit back and enjoy...or not i don't really care.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Highschool DxD or anything you recognize  
**  
"You think this is the house Haku?" Zabuza questioned outside a two story house. After couple of hours of asking around and knocking on random people's door they were pointed to this house.

"I don't know Zabuza-sama how about we knock and find out?"

"How about we throw a kunai with a sticky bomb to the door to let them know were here?" Zabuza asked with a bloodthirsty grin. But the only thing he got in return was a glare from Haku.

"That would be unwise Zabuza-sama we need to get Naruto-kun inside."

"Fine your no fun." he said while grumbling about brats who need to lighten up.

Zabuza then walked up to the door and knocked, they waited for a couple of seconds then they heard someone coming, when it opened a old man with a bottle of sake was standing there, as soon as he seen Zabuza his eyes widen.

"Listen old man we ne-" but was quickly cut off when the door slammed in his face. They just stood there as they heard the old man yell for his family to hide.

"You see Zabuza-sama this is why you shouldn't try and kill people, now we gotta find somewhere else to go."

"Don't be ridiculous Haku we just need to improvise." he said as he winked at her

"How do you expect we do that?"

"Like this kid." Zabuza said with a grin, he backs up and raises his foot to the door and kicks it wide open. As they walked in they see the bridge builder standing in front of his daughter and grandson shielding them.

"Zabuza-sama we could've just opened the door, he didn't lock it behind him." Haku stated as she shook her head.

"Where's the fun in that?" Haku was about to reply when the bridge builder spoke up.

"W-What do y-you want, p-please don't hurt my f-family, I'll g-give you a-anything you want." Tazuna stuttered, he knows exactly who this man is, the last time he seen him was when he was slaughtering Gatos man on the bridge, he would be lying if he said he doesn't have nightmares about it still.

"Listen we need someplace to stay so we can get the brat some help." Zabuza spoke while he pointed to the kid over his shoulders. As Tazuna and his family looked at the kid they noticed he had blonde spiky hair with a hideous orange jumpsuit, they only knew one person who would ever think of wearing that.

"Naruto-kun/nii." Tsunami and Inari yelled out. Tsunami ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"What happened to him." she demanded

"We think he was attacked by his team's sensei but we don't know anything yet."

"That pervert?" Tsunami spat, she still remembers that man, when he was staying here all he ever did was train the black haired student of his or read his porn, while they were celebrating when they were free from Gatos rule Kakashi got her drunk and tried getting in her pants. But before anything could happen Naruto stepped in and put her to bed, the next morning she beat Kakashi's ass with a frying pan for trying that shit. She was pretty sure she crushed one of his baby makers. She started to chuckle darkly at that memory.

Everyone was just staring at her like she grown a second head. She stopped when she realized what was doing, she shot them a glare and then looked at her father.

"Tou-san run and get the doctor." he nodded his head and started walking to the door.

"I'll be back in couple minutes." with that he left.

"Follow me we will put him in the guest bedroom. Who's the other person with you?" she asked as she finally noticed the silver haired women on the masked ninja shoulders as they walked upstairs into the bedroom.

"We don't know, the brat was healing her when we got there so she might have some information if she ever wakes up." Zabuza said while he put Naruto down on the bed.

"Very well place her in the next bedroom." Tsunami said as she started taking off Naruto's clothes so the doctor can get a better look at him when he arrives. As she took off his shirt she noticed the hole in his chest.

"What could've caused this?" she asked Zabuza as he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking at her.

"I can guarantee that is Kakashi Hatake's Chidori jutsu, I know that kind of damage from anywhere." he flinched when he said that, he pulled his shirt open a bit to see the scar right next to his heart. He then gave a small smile as he looked at the blonde who saved him and his daughter from Kakashi the last time they met. Zabuza was cut short from memory lain when he heard the old man.

"He's in here doctor." as they heard that Tazuna walked in with a old man and a nurse. As the doctor went over to start checking on him the nurse left the room to check on the other patient. After a couple minutes on checking over Naruto wounds he spoke up.

"To think someone would do this to our village hero, it's unforgivable." he said while cleaning out the wound to his chest.

"Is he gonna make it doc?" Tsunami asked worried

"Well judging by his wound and his fever it's not looking good, but I gotta run some more tests.

"He shouldn't still be injured, when we last talked he told me he had a healing factor." Haku spoke up when she entered the room again, she just left when the nurse started treating the females wound.

"Well obviously he isn't healing." Zabuza muttered, unfortunately for him everyone heard him, he then had to dodge some senbons, a sake bottle, a arrow, ...and a frying pan that someone Tsunami pulled out of nowhere.

"Let me do some tests so I can figure out why he isn't healing, but I'm gonna need everyone to leave the room." the doctor said while he started pushing everyone out.

As everyone went downstairs to talk Tsunami enters the silver haired females room. As she entered she seen the nurse finishing putting bandages around the women's chest to save her some decency. After the nurse was done she left the room leaving the two alone, Tsunami then went over and started pulling the covers over the female. As she reached down the female woke up and grabbed her hand.

"Who are you?where am I?" The silver haired female demanded.

"P-please calm down, you're in my house, I'm just t-trying to help you that's all I swear." Tsunami stammered, the way the female was holding her wrist was beyond painful. But before the female could break her wrist or make anymore demands there was a broadsword at the female's neck.

"I would advise you to release her or your gonna be wishing you were left to die." Zabuza stated coldly, as the female let go of her hand Tsunami ran out the room to get the other's.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and you better answer them got it?" Zabuza then proceeded to press the sword deeper in the females neck, the female nodded.

"Good, first question what is your name?"

"Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge."

"That's a odd name, never heard it before."

"Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here not you, second question, what village are you from?"

"Village?" Grayfia asked confused.

"Yes village now answer the question, what village did you come from?"

"I didn't come from a village."

"Are you from any clan?"

"Yes the Lucifuge clan." she answered, at that Zabuza sighed, he didn't know of any clan named Lucifuge.

'This is gonna take awhile.' he thought

As he was gonna ask more questions Tsunami came back in with the nurse and Haku.

"So she's awake I see." Haku said looking at the scene in front of her.

"Can you not put the sword at her neck she's currently hurt!" the nurse yelled as Tsunami hid behind her.

"How about no, we don't know anything about her, she could be a threat, I say we take her out before she has a chance to stab us in the back." Zabuza said coldly as he was glaring at the female. He was about to kill her when Haku grabbed his arm and pulled away the sword from the women's neck.

"What do you think you are doing Haku?we need to kill her!" Zabuza yelled at his daughter.

"What do you think Naruto-kun will say when you killed the person he saved!" she shot back

'Who's Naruto?' Grayfia thought as they were bickering back and forth to see if she should be killed or not, she started to sense them to see what she was dealing with. She then widen her eyes when she sensed they were humans with chakra, but that couldn't be right because only youkai can posses it, or humans that studied in the art but that would've taken them year's to do. She finally got enough courage to start asking questions.

"Who are you?" Zabuza looked at her for a second and sighed, he decided it wouldn't hurt if they gave her there names.

"My name is Zabuza, this is Haku and the person who's currently hiding behind the nurse is Tsunami the owner of the house you're in. Now what happened to the blonde brat?" He said putting the sword back at her neck.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb you were with him when we got to the cave."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. I don't even know where I am."

"If I may ask miss but what do you remember before you got those injuries?" Grayfia narrowed her eyes at the female, they were asking to many questions.

"Why should I explain anything to you, I have done nothing wrong." she said as she tried to sit up but stopped when the man with the bandages put his foot at her throat and pushed her back down.

"You are currently injured and weak at the moment, while me and my student is at full strength, it will not end well for you if you don't explain what happened to you." Zabuza said pushing harder with his foot. Grayfia thought about it, most of her magic is gone and she would need to rest some more if she wishes to get it back, angering these people will only lead to her death.

"Very well I'll explain what happened to me, but first I wish for you to remove your foot." she said as she glared at the man who had the audacity to step on her, once she gets her magic back he's gonna wish he never touched her.

Zabuza nodded his head as he took his foot off her throat and stood next to Haku, but he didn't drop his guard, he knew the female was powerful, more powerful than him, it's only because she's weak at the moment that he could kill her and if she so much as does anything violent she's gonna be missing her head.

Grayfia then proceeded to tell them about Devils and the other races.

FLASHBACK START

Grayfia was currently trading blows against her brother Euclid, they were at a stalemate as the battle raged around them. There was currently a civil war going on in the underworld. After the death of the four Satan kings their descendants tried to gain control of the underworld so they could wage another war against the angels. The younger devils chose to rebel to save their race, their leader was Sirzechs Gremory, a man who she has gotten close to after they fought when she sided with the original decedents. He spoke about how he wished the devils could unit so their race wouldn't go extinct and how he dreamed of having peace. After he bested her she decided to join the man so she could help achieve his dream. They might even be a thing after this war is over.

As Grayfia was fighting Euclid the other descendants joined in the fight, Grayfia was currently outnumbered but before they could attack her they had to dodge a power of destruction ball that came flying at them. As she looked up she could see Sirzechs flying there along with, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth , and Falbium Glasya-Labolas . They quickly landed beside her and prepared for battle.

"Well looks like we made it in time." Serafall said excitedly .

"Are you ok Fia-chan?" Sirzechs asked worried that she could be hurt.

"Yes I'm fine now that you're here Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia responded as she calmed her breath. He just sighed at that, he's been trying for a while for her to drop the sama part with him but she wasn't having it.

"You should retreat Fia-chan, let us handle it."

"I said I'm fine Sirzechs-sama, I can still fight." he was about to reply buy Ajuka cut him of.

"If you two lovebirds would stop fighting for a second we have a war to win." they blushed when he said that. As they look at their enemy they seen they were all powering up there attack, seeing this the five friends powered up there most powerful attacks and launched it at each other.

When all there attacks collided with each other it made a huge explosion, as they looked at the damage they seen they tore open a dimensional tear, everyone quickly flew away from it, sadly Grayfia wasn't so fortunate. The tear started to pull her into it, as she quickly tried to escape she realized she couldn't she then heard someone call her name, as she looked over at her right she could see Sirzechs flying over to her but she knew it was in vain, she was already in the dimensional tear as it started closing. After it closed her entire body started to hurt, all she could see was colors until everything went black. Back with the devils they couldn't believe their powers caused a dimensional tear. They all started fighting again except one red hair devil.

"I'm sorry Fia-chan." Sirzechs said as he shed some tears. Sirzechs was to late, he couldn't save the girl he loved, as he fell to his knees he looked at where the tear was before vanishing. If only he was faster he could've saved her, as he was thinking about her he heard shouts coming from behind him, as he looked he could see the battle was starting again. Sirzech eyes flashed red as he looked at the descendants of the original satans, it was there fault his love was gone.

'I'll make them pay Fia-chan, I'll come find you and rescue you wherever you are, then we can be together like we promised' he thought sadly as he touch the ring he was wearing, they were promise rings that they got each other, they got it to show them when the war is over they can finally be together. And with that he joined his comrades in the fight.

FLASHBACK END

"Well that's um a nice tale you have, we got another crazy one here Haku." he whispered the last line to Haku who nodded. But unfortunately for him Grayfia heard him with her enhanced hearing.

Grayfia sat up from her bed and released her wings. Everyone stared at her with there eyes widen and there jaws on the ground.

"Holy shit your telling the truth you're a demon...are you by any chance a succubus?" he asked as blood was dripping from his nose, but thankfully his bandages covered it. He was staring at her chest that's only covered by bandages, Grayfia just glared at the man, oh he is going to pay as soon as she's recovered.

"So your saying you're from another world that has devils, angels and fallen angels?" Tsunami asked with wide eyes, it's not everyday you meet a alien. Grayfia looked over at the house owner and nodded her head.

"So you don't remember meeting Naruto-kun?" Haku questioned, deciding to ignore Zabuza's comment.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who that is." she said

"He's the gaki that probably saved your life, when we arrived you were covered in bandages to stop your bleeding, hell I'm pretty sure he gave you his blood so you wouldn't die of blood loss." he said shocking her.

"If I may ask where is he, I would like to thank him for saving my life." to think someone would go that far to help her even tho they didn't even know her was astonishing.

"He's in the next room fighting for his life, the brat has a big hole in his chest." Zabuza said while cleaning Kubikiribōchō all of a sudden.

"Zabuza-sama do you have to say it like that!" Haku yelled into his ear

"I'm right next to you Haku you don't need to yell, is it your time of the month again?" Zabuza teased while he was laughing, before Haku had a chance to kill him the doctor walked in.

"How's the brat?" Zabuza asked but knew something was wrong when the doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry to tell you all this but Naruto is dying, he may have couple hours left."

"How?" Tsunami muttered

"As you said earlier, Naruto-san has a healing factor, but what I can conclude is it's not working, he has a seal on him that's preventing his chakra from healing him, if it isn't removed soon he will die." the doctor explained shocking all of them.

"Can't you remove it?" Zabuza questioned

"I'm a doctor sadly, I can see what the seal does but I can't remove it."

"Zabuza-sama can you remove it?" Haku asked hoping he could save Naruto.

"I can't I was never really good at fuinjutsu."

"Maybe I can help?" Grayfia asked interrupting them. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Do you know any fuinjutsu?"

"No, but I maybe be able to help."

"Why would you help him?" Haku eyes narrowed, she doesn't trust the devil at all.

"If what you said is true then that man saved my life, I'm in his debt now." Zabuza nodded and left the room with the rest so she can get dressed. Tsunami went and got her one of her outfits to wear. As she got back Grayfia was exiting the room in a maids outfit.

"Where did you get that Grayfia-san?" Tsunami asked, she could've sworn there wasn't a maids outfit in that room when she left.

"I summoned it Tsunami-sama, may we see the man who rescued me." Grayfia said in a neutral tone. Everyone raised an eyebrow when she said sama after her name.

As they walked in Naruto's room Grayfia looked at the blonde who rescued her, she realized that it was a child and not a man who saved her life. He looked no more than thirteen.

"Is this the one who saved me?" she asked in disbelief that a child rescued her.

"Yes this is Naruto-kun, he may not look like much but he's a hero in this country, he saved everyone from a tyrant a few months back, he has a pure heart." Tsunami said with a big smiled.

"Where is this seal at doctor?" Zabuza asked.

"On his left shoulder blade." the doctor stated as he put Naruto on his side to show them the seal. Grayfia looked at the seal and wondered what this could do, it looked similar to a rune her race uses but different. She then touch it with her index finger and pumped her demonic power into the seal, after a few minutes the seal broke and the blonde was flooded with red chakra. Tsunami, her father and her son along with the doctor and nurse fell to the ground. Zabuza, Haku and Grayfia wasn't fairing better either.

After a couple minutes everyone got back on their feet after the chakra dissipated.

"Amazing what did you do to break the seal?" the doctor questioned

"I just poured my demonic powers into it." Grayfia stated

"Demonic powers?"

"You don't wanna know doc." Zabuza said.

"Well by the looks of it his wound is starting to close, if you would leave the room that will help I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Come get me as soon as he gets up." Zabuza said as he and the group left.

As they went downstairs Zabuza was starting to leave the house.

"Where are you going Zabuza-sama?"

"I'm gonna stand guard, last thing I want is Anbu sneaking up on us." he said as he left the house.

"Tsunami-sama is there anything I can do to help?" Grayfia asked standing near Tsunami.

"Oh no you're fine Grayfia-San I'm just going to do the dishes." she said with a smile. Grayfia looked at her then looked at the house.

"I will start cleaning the house." Grayfia said as she pulled out a duster from Kami knows where and started dusting.

"But you're a guest you shouldn't be doing that."

"That's why I'm cleaning the house Tsunami-sama, you are giving me a place to stay at, the least I could do is clean up the house for you."Grayfia replied as she continued to dust.

"Very well Grayfia-san." she knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she dropped it.

3 hours later

As the people in the house were talking the doctor came out of the room and went downstairs to speak with them.

"The kid's awake, I only advise one of you to see him, he's very weak as of right now." the doctor explained, Haku shot right up when she heard that but before she could race to his room Zabuza walked in from outside the house.

"I'll go, if you see him you'll probably make out with him." Zabuza said with a shit eating grin as he shot Haku a glance.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku growled at him while she was blushing madly.

"Relax brat, I'm just saying if you go in there we won't find out any answers on what happened to the gaki." he said as he started walking to Naruto's room. As Zabuza entered the room he took a look at Naruto, as soon as he did he grimaced, the hole was closed but there was black veins surrounding it, he was currently pale and shaking uncontrollably.

"Well you've seen better days gaki." Zabuza said, as soon as Naruto heard his voice his eyes widen slightly, he was hurting to much to do anything major, the doctor told him where he was but didn't say who brought him here.

"What are you doing here Zabuza, is Haku-chan with you?" he asked softly as he looked to the right to see Zabuza standing there leaning against the wall.

"Yeah she's downstairs worrying about her boyfriend." he said with a grin

"T-That's not funny Zabuza."

"Hahaha but it is, the last time we seen each other she was all over you. That was when you saved our life's all those months ago." he said with a fond smile, if it wasn't for the brat he would be dead right about now along with his daughter.

"It was nothing." Naruto said, he got a faint smile when he thought back to when he saved them, back then they were enemies fighting against each other, but he couldn't kill them, Haku became someone precious to him and he always protected those close to him.

"So what happened to you gaki? you were at death's door when we found you. Better question yet is how did you get that hole in your chest, was it Kakashi?" he said coldly

"No it was Sasuke, he rammed a Chidori through my chest." Naruto said, he then went on to explain what exactly happened to him when he returned with the Uchiha.

"I can't believe they would do that to you, why did your so called friend's lie on you,"

"I wish i kne-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as he started coughing up a lot of blood.

"DOCTOR!" Zabuza yelled, after a couple of seconds the doctor burst through the door along with the nurse.

"what's going on!"

"I don't know we was in the middle of talking and he just started coughing up blood."

"Leave I'll see what's the problem." The doctor said while he rolled Naruto on his stomach so he wouldn't chock on his own blood. Zabuza looked on before deciding to leave, as he walked downstairs he noticed all the worried looks on him

"What's going on Zabuza-sama?"

"The kid started coughing up a lot of blood."

"Did he tell you what happened to him." Tazuna asked while he started drinking.

"Yeah he did, long story short his teammate went rouge, stabbed a Chidori through his chest, then Naruto went back to the village with the traitor, Anbu arrested him and sealed away his chakra, his friend's lied to the council about him and got him banished, then he found the hot silver haired maid here, and chose to save her life with the cost of his own, then that's when we found him and here we are." Zabuza said not really caring that Grayfia glared at him when he called her hot.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears, to think the place he called home could be so cruel.

"I thought the doctor said he was going to be fine?"

"We just gonna have to wait and find out what's wrong with the brat." he said as they went into a uncomfortable silence, Zabuza then started checking out the maid.

"Uh quick question, do you have a maid fetish or something?" she didn't even bother giving him a glance as she continued cleaning. "So uh you got a boyfriend?" he asked as he watched her bend over, she stood up and glared at him.

"I would drop this topic if you wish to keep what makes you a man Zabuza-san." she said while releasing a bit of ki at him. Zabuza chose to keep quiet as he and Tazuna backed away from the maid, while Tsunami and Haku got a evil smirk, Inari just looked at them confused wondering what there talking about.

Couple hours later

They heard the doctor come downstairs with a frown on his face.

"Well I got some bad news."

"Ain't you got some good news too doc?" Zabuza asked

"I'm afraid not, it's only bad news for the child."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I thought that if we managed to break the seal and get his chakra pumping it would save his life. While it did close his wound in his chest, it was to late to save him, he lost a lot of blood, he had a hole in his chest and was in the rain for hours, that will never end well for someone...there's nothing I can do, he has at least two month's to live, three at most." the doctor went quiet for a few seconds until he spoke again.

"If I was you I would put him out of his misery before the pain becomes to much to be-" he was cut off when he received KI from everyone in the room.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" Haku screamed at him.

"How can you say such a thing after he rescued all of us from Gato." Tsunami said but the only thing she got was a glare from the doctor.

"You must understand that he's dying, there's nothing anyone can do to save his life, in a couple weeks his body will start shutting down and he will die a slow and painful death, killing him now will save him from the pain he will go through." the doctor shot back.

"I wouldn't suggest such a thing if there was any other way of saving him, he saved my daughter from getting raped when he was out in the town when he was here this is the last thing I want for the child. You should let him rest for now you may see him in the morning if you wish. I'll take my leave now." the doctor said as he left with the nurse he brought.

Everyone was quiet until Tsunami started crying with Inari as they left to go upstairs, Tazuna pulled out a sake bottle and went off somewhere to drink away his sorrows. Haku looked at Grayfia and glared at what she was doing. She started cleaning again like nothing ever happened.

"If it wasn't for you he would've been fine!" Haku growled at the maid.

"Haku that's enough, it isn't her fault he saved her." Haku glared at Zabuza then she stormed outside and slammed the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry about her, she really cares about the kid."

"I didn't want this to happen, he shouldn't have healed me, he didn't even know me I could've been an enemy." she muttered as she clenched the duster

"That may be true, but that isn't who Naruto is, he didn't see you as a enemy, he seen a stranger who needed help and he did, the way he said it was you probably had a family or someone that will miss you if you died so he chose to save your life." she pictured a red hair man smiling at her.

"At the cost of his own, by the way you people treat him you would miss him, so why did he give up his life to save mine?" she questioned

"It's hard to explain, Naruto grew up without the love of a mother and father, most of the village ignored his very existence, he strived for his people to accept him and when his own friends stabbed him in the back it was to much to take...I'm ashamed to say it but with him dead he can finally have true peace, as long as he lives there can never be true peace for people like him."

"What do you mean 'people like him'?"

"When he was born he was sacrificed for the greater good of his village, he never told me what he carried but I knew all along, If you wish to understand him more then you just gonna have to talk with him, well I'm gonna go find Haku you can keep doing whatever you're doing." Zabuza said leaving Grayfia to her thoughts. He never noticed her shed some tears, the last thing she wanted is a innocent child to die so she could live.

Next morning

Tsunami was currently bringing food for Naruto to eat whenever he gets up, as she enters his room she sees he's currently sleeping. She preceded to place the food beside his bed, as she was about to leave she heard Naruto speak.

"Hello Tsunami-chan." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and gave the women a small smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun I didn't know you're awake, I was just bringing you food." she explained as she rushed over to him to check if he is doing good.

"Thank you." he said as he started getting up

"Oh you shouldn't try and get up you're still hurt." Tsunami said as she tried getting Naruto back in bed.

"I can move around a bit, I'm not gonna push myself I promise."

"You still shouldn't get up." she replied as she pushed Naruto down on the bed. Naruto was just staring at her until he gave a small smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom so unless you wanna clean up after me you will let me go." Naruto responded as he looked up at her.

"O-Oh of course I'm sorry." she blushed and allowed him to get up. As he got out of bed he noticed he had his pants still on, thank Kami. As he made his way out of the room with Tsunami following him, he noticed he couldn't hear anyone.

"Where's everyone at?" he asked as he entered the bathroom

"Well Inari-kun locked himself in his bedroom since last night, Tou-san is passed out from drinking to much last night, Zabuza-san and Haku-san left this morning to go get you some medical supplies and Grayfia-san is cleaning."

"Grayfia, who's that?"

"The person you rescued."

"Oh the silver haired lady."

"Yes her name is Grayfia." she responded with a smile

"Weird name."

"Indeed it is."

At this point they were just staring at each other.

"Can I help you Tsunami-chan?" he questioned her, why won't she leave him alone, he has to go the bathroom!

"What?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I need to go to the bathroom and I can't go with you in here with me." he said gesturing around the bathroom. As soon as she did she started to blush.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry I forget where we were, I'll leave you to do your business." she responded as she quickly ran out of the bathroom. Naruto just shook his head as he closed the door behind her.

After he was done in the bathroom he started making his way down the hall.

"I thought you were coming downstairs Naruto-kun?" Tsunami questioned as she was standing by the stairs, he turned around and spoke to her.

"I will but I want to see Inari first, last thing I want is for him to go back to brooding I'll be downstairs in a bit." he replied as he went to Inaris door, as he got there he started knocking on it.

Naruto waited for a couple of seconds and nobody answered so he knocked again. As he waited for another couple of seconds he heard the kid speak up.

"Go away I don't wanna see anyone!" Inari yelled through the door.

"Not even me Inari?" he heard someone running to the door and started unlocking it, when it was unlocked he could see Inari in his pajamas, he looked like he has been crying all night.

"Naruto-nii, what are you doing out of bed, you should be resting!" he demanded

"I had to go to the bathroom, so can I come in or are we just gonna stand here all day?" as Inari let him in the room Naruto stood over by the dresser and looked at the picture's that were on it, the first was a picture of his birth father with him and the rest of the family when he was born, the next was him and his step father when he was five, and the last was him standing next to Naruto with Tsunami and Tazuna smiling as they celebrated their freedom. As he was looking at the picture Inari spoke up.

"Why?" he muttered

"Why what?" Naruto replied while smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Why are you acting like nothings wrong! Your dying and your just going sitting there smiling at me!" He shouted at him, Naruto lost his frown but got it a second later.

"It looks like you lost your way again Inari."

"What are you talking about!" Inari demanded

"Your eyes are lifeless, the same as before when I first met you. you've given up on hero's again haven't you." Naruto spoke softly as he looked at Inari.

"You said you will live until you become Hokage, but you were wrong! you just gonna die like tou-san did. " he started to cry again, Naruto was silent for a few minutes listening to him cry.

"...I'm dying because of the choice I made Inari, I'm dying because I chose to save someone's life at the cost of my own...I didn't think I would survive yesterday but I did and there's no changing that."

"It doesn't matter, your still dying and I'll be alone again."

"You still have your mother and grandfather Inari, as long as you have then you'll be fine. And besides if you start moping around and become the next emo-king how will you grow strong and protect those that are precious to you?" he said

"But I'm not a ninja how can I become strong like you nii-san?" he asked

"Don't worry I got some time left, I'll teach you all I know so you can become strong to protect those who are precious to you." he responded with a smile as he seen Inari huge grin with star's in his eye.

"Thank you nii-san, I'll promise to become strong to protect those close to me."

"Good now go and apologize to your mother."

"What! what for I didn't do anything wrong?" he yelled as he started waving his arms around

"For being a brat when she was worried about you. You only get one mother so treat her right." he laughed when he seen the kid's face, as Inari started to leave he noticed Naruto wasn't following him.

"Aren't you gonna come too?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute, I gotta do something real fast." he responded with a smile

As soon as he left Naruto lost his smile and fell to his knees while clutching his chest. The pain was worse then when the teme shoved his hand through his chest.

'Just standing for a couple of minutes is torture for me, I have to be careful and not let the other's know' as Naruto got up he slowly walked downstairs, as he seen Tsunami he put on a fake smile to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Thank you for talking to him Naruto-kun, I appreciate it." she said as she hugged him.

"It was nothing at all, I don't want him to go back to being depressed all the time." he responded as they broke the hug, Naruto then went into the living room and sat down next to a drunk Tazuna. As he was resting he felt someone watching him so he opened his eyes and looked to his left, as soon as he did he seen the same silver haired female he rescued last night dressed as a maid.

'Why is she dressed as a maid...must have a maid fetish' he thought as he looked at her.

"So I'm assuming your name is Grayfia?" Naruto questioned as he looked at her.

"Yes Naruto-sama that is my name." she responded

"You can just call me Naruto-san Grayfia-san." he said dryly

"Of course Naruto-sama." he just facepalmed at that, why can't she just act normal.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine now, you certainly saved my life last night and I'm in your debt Naruto-sama." she responded as she bowed to him, if Naruto had any blood to spare he would've had a nose bleed as he watched her boobs bounce back and forth.

"Ummmm no problem...Zabuza doesn't have you dressed up as a maid does he?" he wouldn't put it past the guy to pull something like that.

"No sir, I'm an official maid for the house of Lucifer." she responded with a small smile.

"Good for you."

After that they just continued to stare at each other, Grayfia was just staring at him like she was looking at his soul, and she wasn't even blinking!

"Can I help you with anything Grayfia-san."

"How are you feeling?" she questioned as she watched him closely, if a normal person looked at him they wouldn't be able to tell if anything's wrong with him, but she isn't normal, she can very well see he's in pain and is trying to hide it.

"I'm doing fine." he responded as he closed his eyes to rest, but not for to long because the maid decided to speak again.

"You're lying." he gave her a bored glance

"Excuse me?"

"Not trying to be disrespectful or anything but I can tell that you are in pain."

"It doesn't matter I'll be fine."

"Do you wish for me to get anything to take away the pain?" she questioned.

"No I'm fine, it wouldn't matter really I'll be dead soon."

"But it can be less painful."

"I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine just stop worrying about me." he snapped back, he didn't mean to sound rude but he just didn't want people to start treating him like a sick puppy who needs to be taken care of.

"Of course, I apologize for stepping over the line Naruto-sama." As she went back to cleaning Naruto decided to get some fresh air. As he went outside he started to walk into the forest, after a couple of minutes he came to a clearing with multiple trees that have fallen down dead, as he looked around he saw what he was looking for and walked to it.

As he got closer he took in its appearance, it was a tree that had multiple cuts across it, he smiled as he remembered it, Kakashi was busy training Sasuke so he went out and tried to do the tree walking exercise by himself. He failed of course so he did what anyone else would do, spam the shadow clone jutsu and destroy all the surrounded trees. He then laid down under the tree and decided to take a nap. As Naruto was sleeping a figure was in the bushes staring at him, the figure then walked out of the bushes and started walking up to him, as the person came up to him they knelt down and shook Naruto awake, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at who he saw.

"Hey if you sleep out here you'll catch a cold." the figure spoke

"We need to stop meeting like this Haku-chan." Naruto said with a smile, how he missed her.

"I don't think it's that bad...how are you feeling Naruto-kun." she asked softly, you could hear how worried she was when she spoke.

"I've been better." he chuckled as she laid down next to him.

"Me and Zabuza-sama got you some new bandages and some pain medicine." she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"You guys don't need to concern yourself about me Haku-chan." he said as he started petting her hair.

"But I want to concern myself with you, you're dying and there's nothing I can do about it, It's not fair, just when I get you back I'll lose you again." she cried into his chest, she's been bottling it up inside all night and now the dams breaking.

"Shh it's alright Haku-chan." he spoke trying to calm the girl down. As she continued to cry for what seemed like hours she finally stopped. As he looked down at her he noticed she cried herself to sleep, he then got up and picked her up and started making their way back to the house.

Naruto walked in carrying Haku as she fell asleep while she was crying, Naruto went to the couch and placed her down, he looked at her and brushed the hair that was in her face away. She was certainly a beauty in his eyes.

This was what Zabuza walked into, he looked at the gaki and smiled at him. "How you feeling brat?" Zabuza asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch and started to clean his sword.

"Somewhat better I guess, still hurting." he told him as he got a blanket from the closet to put on Haku.

"Here take some of these pills they'll help with the pain." Zabuza tossed Naruto some pills

"Thanks, can I ask a question?" he asked as he put the blanket over Haku and put the bottles in his pants. Zabuza nodded his head at him to continue talking.

"How did you guys find me?"

"Well we were trying to find some mission's so we can send some money back to the rebellion back in the hidden Mist village, as we were going to a town we sensed some hidden chakra signatures. I thought they were Hunter nin tracking us so we snuck up behind them and killed them, but I'm pretty sure now they weren't Hunter nin but Anbu following you. They said something about Danzo wanting you or something, kinda hard to remembered when I was to busy chopping off their heads." Zabuza said as he started swinging his sword around.

"Danzo?I think I heard that name somewhere before. The rebellion still isn't over?" Haku talked about the rebellion when they met, her father killed her mother then tried to kill her until she killed him in self defense.

"No, probably won't be for a few more years, that's why me and Haku been doing mission's nonstop since we last met, to be completely honest with you I'll be leaving by the end of the week, the more time I spend here the more the war will waged, I'm the money maker for the rebellion."

"So Hakus leaving with you as well." he spoke softly

"I don't think she will, she cares far more about you to just leave like that." he responded.

"She should go with you."

"I would've thought you would want her by your side?"

"She shouldn't see me die slowly in front of her, I don't wish anyone to see me like that."

"I understand that, but she won't, she might even kill you for suggestion that." he said as he took a glance at Haku who was still sleeping next to Naruto.

"Yeah don't remind me, anyway do you know where my stuff is, I had a book bag when I left the village?"

"Yeah it's upstairs next to your bed."

"Ok thanks can you tell the rest not to disturb me, I'll be doing something private up there." he said as he started making his way upstairs

"Say no more kid when you gotta wank it you gotta wank it." Naruto stopped immediately in his tracks, he turned around and looked at Zabuza.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, spanking the monkey, pulling the pope, wrestling the eel." he said with a grin.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto ask as he looked at Zabuza in disgust, he was quiet for couple seconds then he spoke up.

"...I slaughtered my entire graduating class ok I got some problems."

"You should get yourself checked, you shouldn't be around kids."

"Whatever brat."

As Naruto went upstairs, he went into his room and locked the door behind him, he then went over to his bag and started going through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulls out a scroll with the Uzumaki insignia on it, as he unscrolled it he noticed it was a storage scroll, as he unsealed it several scrolls popped out, each one read different kinds of ninja arts, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu etc. He then noticed a black scroll that was addressed to him, he had to close his eyes because as soon as he opened it a puff of smoke came out of it, as he opened his eyes his mouth fell to the ground, there was a old man standing there with a pipe in his mouth.

"Hello Naruto-kun." the old man said with a smile as he looked at the kid in front of him.

"Gramps?"

 **A/N**

 **Harem: Main-(Grayfia, Haku)Temari, Mei, Mikoto**

 **Maybe?:**

 **Yugao?, Hana?, Kurenai?, Anko?, Kyuubi? who else?**

 **I won't be just throwing girls at Naruto just for kicks. They will be girls that will know/or get to know him and will then get feelings for one another. It won't happen as soon as they meet.**

 **Let me know if you guys wanna see Anko/Zabuza together or not, they fit pretty well with one another.**

 **Kushina will not be in the Harem.**

 **Let me know if you want Mito Uzumaki to be in the Harem I've got plans for her.**

 **The Third Hokage is there? sorry to leave you on the cliffhanger...not really**

 **Sorry if you were expecting a more badass fight...Not really good at writing those yet.**

 **Ok before I start let me explain something real fast, as of right now Naruto/Haku have feelings for each other, but they won't act on it, Haku will be leaving the next chapter to go back to The Hidden Mist village to help with the war. Naruto's going to survive(not telling you how...not really hard to find out) and will be training. Over the course of his training/timeskip him and Grayfia will get close and will get together, so expect some drama later on in the story between the two ice users.**

 **We got a flashback on how Grayfia ended up in the Naruto verse, we will get a flashback net chapter on how Haku met Naruto and what happened on the bridge.**

 **I wish to thank everyone that comment, I would post your names but I am one lazy sob... so thank you**

 **Thank you to the guys correcting me on my spelling mistakes, I would go back and fix it but I'll be keeping it to show how better i'll become later in the future.**

 **Now to the flamers who flamed me... thanks for reviewing fam you just make it look like more people like my shit lmao.**

 **Now the bashing: I know some people hate it but I had to cause drama so that later in the story the shit I'm gonna do is justified. But there won't be any bashing anymore, we are out of Konoha and we won't be seeing them for a while.**

 **Am I using Cliches? I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you guys this but there is over 420K THOUSAND STORIES ON NARUTO... so yeah there's gonna be some cliches, what am I supposed to do.**

 **Now let's get to the questions shall we.**

 **Peoples questions:**

 **ShiroKishi24: Yes this will be a Harem.**

 **Angel: I bash character's like Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Sasuke and so on when the story calls for it and how I want the story to go, like if Sakura is a lovestruck fangirl to Sasuke and only cares about him she will get bashed.  
If I wanna add Sakura with Naruto she will love him and won't hit him or yell at him. It's a hate/love relationship depends on how the story goes.**

 **dingo-822: Do not fret, Kushina is dead.**

 **Loading44:...Not gonna lie, you hit the nail on the head dead on. Those girls I didn't bash will most likely will be in the Harem.**

 **OmegaDelta: Naruto does not have a Sacred gear, this is the Naruto verse so there's no Sacred gears to give. Maybe when he goes to the DxD verse I'll give him one but not now.**

 **darkdiablo: Naruto will get red hair soon so don't worry, he will get the chakra chains as well and we will start working on Fuinjutsu soon.**

 **If you like make sure you drop a review and if you did not like then let me know why**

 **Tell me who you want to be in the Harem.**

 **Pretty sure that's all the questions I got... well if you got any more questions post them and i'll reply to ya.**

 **Ak out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been couple months since I updated my stories and I know some are upset, but my laptop broke and lost everything so I didn't know where the story was going so I just quit. But good news is I re-wrote the plot for this story so I will be writing again. So in the upcoming days I will be fixing ch.1,2 and fixing any spelling problems and such.  
Bad news is I still haven't gotten a laptop, I'm doing everything from my phone, but it's hard to write like this and some paragraphs might get deleted on accident. But I assure you updates will be a lot quicker(might be once a month and not 9 months later lol)  
I should be getting a new laptop in couple days so I can finally start working on my other stories which you all should love(hopefully)**

 **That's all folks, hope you like the chapter(No need to comment about my spelling mistakes, I know it's probably a lot but work with me here I'm doing it over the phone)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Highschool DxD or anything you recognize**

Standing in front of Naruto was a old man dressed in a white robe with red trims on it, this was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and the Professor.

"What are you doing here jiji? I thought you were dead?" he questioned as he looked at the old man who was currently smoking a pipe. Once he said that the old man frowned.

"How did I die Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as he looked as his grandson in all but blood.

"Your snake student killed you, it happened in the finals of the chunin exams." After Naruto said that the Hokage frowned. He knew it was probably Orochimaru who killed him but he had to ask him anyways.

"I see, did I at least take him with me?"

"No he got away, although you did take away his arm's so he can't do anymore Ninjutsu." Naruto replied

"Well at least I did that before I died." Hiruzen smirked as he learned he took away his students arm's, even when he's old he still got it.

"Can you tell me how you're here jiji?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on his bed. Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and picked up the black scroll with the red Uzumaki insignia on it.

"I've made this scroll so you can know all about your heritage when you became 18 or when you became a jonin, if I ever did die then I could explain everything about your heritage to you. So why do you have this scroll Naruto-kun? You're not 18 nor are you a jounin, did you steal it?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at his grandson, he wouldn't put it pass the brat to steal the scroll, hell he stole the forbidden scroll that should've been impossible to steal and yet a mere child who wasn't even a ninja stole it.

"No way old man, I would never do that, I've became an Anbu last week." Naruto said as he waved his hands in a defensive manner. After he said that Hiruzen dropped his pipe.

"R-Really?" Hiruzen questioned

"Of course old man, I'm the best." Naruto said as he gave the third a thumbs up.

"Congratulations my boy I knew you could become great if you put your mind to it." Hiruzen smiled as he looked at his grandson, he knew one day the child would become a force to be reckoned with. Without a doubt he would become the best Hokage there ever was.

"Just kidding I got banished."

Hiruzen facefaulted at that, he should of known Naruto would prank him even if he was dead. As he got back up he looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Explain everything that has happened since I died Naruto, and don't leave anything out." Hiruzen spoke in a commanded voice. Naruto quickly nodded his head and began to tell the old man what happened since his death, from the chunin exams all the way to his banishment, although he didn't tell him he was dying. To say Hiruzen was beyond furious was an understatement, all he could do was clenched his fist and take deep breaths, he couldn't unleash his ki because that would cost him chakra, and he only had enough to explain to Naruto about his parents and that was it.

"I'm sorry they did that to you my boy, I wish I could have done more to help you when you were little but the council always stepped in and stopped me. If only I fought harder for you, you wouldn't have been banished." It might have seem like he didn't do anything for the child but that was further from the truth. He always made sure he had an Anbu on him to protect him if a villager ever attempted to harm him. He made sure he always had food, it wasn't his fault the boy only ever ate ramen, he practically gave him anything he wanted if he asked for it, the only thing he held from the child was his burden and his heritage, he already knew of the nine-tails he carried but didn't know who his parents were, but it would seem he could finally pass on the knowledge to his grandson and finally be at peace with himself. Hiruzen shook his head getting rid of those thoughts, he needs to get down to the reason why he's here to begin with. After taking some deep breaths he started to explain why he was here again.

"Ok Naruto-kun...so back to what I was saying, I made this scroll so if I ever do die then I could explain everything to you through a shadow clone. So let me tell you about who your parents were Naruto-kun, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, you probably don't know this but the Uzumakis were a clan that was on par with the Senju and the Uchiha clan, sadly during the second shinobi war three of the five main villages waged war on the Uzumaki homeland and destroyed it. Your mother was the sole survivor but there were some rumors that some Uzumakis survived and went into hiding. She searched for them but sadly never found any." Naruto was clutching his mother's necklace as the third told him who his mother was. Many nights he stayed up at night wondering if his mother abandoned him at birth along with his father. Hiruzen smiled as he remember Kushina, she was like a daughter to him.

"Kushina was without a doubt one of the best kunoichis that ever lived, she was even on par with the fourth Hokage, when she found out she was pregnant with you she ran around the village screaming how she was gonna be the best mother there ever was and how she would give you the world." He started laughing as he remembered when Fugaku said she would give birth to more annoying tomatoes. After he said that he along with every Uchiha hair was dyed red, Mikoto and Itachi wasn't even safe from the Uzumakis wrath. Hiruzen was cut short on memory lane when Naruto spoke up.

"Who was my father jiji?" Naruto has been watching the old man laugh for a couple minutes and decided to snap him back to reality.

"Ah your father was without a doubt the bravest man I have ever met, your father was Minato Namikaze, or as you would know him as the Fourth Hokage." Hiruzen enjoyed watching his grandson's face when he told him exactly who his father was. Ever since Naruto was born he always tried to learn everything about the Fourth, sadly he had to hide a lot of information about who he was from the boy. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to run around the village yelling about who his father was, no doubt Iwa would try and send assassin's after him.

Naruto just sat there with his mouth open, he couldn't believe he was the son of his idol, after taking a couple minutes to process this new information he looked at his grandfather. "What was he like?" he questioned.

"Your father never knew his parents, he was an orphan just like yourself, he kept to himself when he was younger, at the end of the second shinobi war your mother Kushina came to the Hidden Leaf so she could become the next jinchuriki of the nine-"he couldn't finish as Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait my mom was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? I thought I was the first?" Naruto questioned, from what he heard the Nine-tailed fox appeared inside the village and started to destroy it, so how was his mother it's jinchuriki.

"Well truth be told Naruto-kun you were the third, Mito Uzumaki sealed it in her when she helped Hashirama in the fight with Madara Uchiha. She kept the demon sealed in her until she was on her deathbed, before she died she sealed it in your mother Kushina. Although I don't know how it broke free from her seal, the seal was weaken when you were born but your father was there so he should've been able to fix it, I'm pretty sure that someone interfered with the sealing."

"But who would have interfered with the sealing? My father was the Hokage, shouldn't he be strong enough to defeat whoever tried?" Naruto questioned, his father was supposed to be the strongest ninja alive so how could anyone defeat him.

"Your father was strong Naruto-kun but strength doesn't mean everything, but I think it was an Uchiha that interfered that night."

"Sasuke's clan? Why would anyone try that?"

"There were some people who saw the Sharingan in the Kyuubi's eyes the night it attacked, only a Uchiha could control a tailed beast, well the first one, there was a second doujutsu that rivaled the Sharingan but sadly the Uchiha clan took care of them before they could become a threat." he shivered as he thought about that bloodline, he wouldn't ever say it but he was glad that clan was dealt with, though they were small in numbers they were still deadly.

"So it was one of Sasuke's clan members that broke the kyubi free and killed my parents." Naruto clenched his hands when he found out an Uchiha was responsible, that clan has been fucking up his life since he was born.

Hiruzen watched Naruto's facial expression, he could tell the child was furious. Hiruzen will never admit it but he never liked the Uchiha clan, they were all high and mighty thinking they were better than others just because they could copy other people's jutsu... That's not something you should brag about.

He should've listened to Tobirama-sensei more and kept a better watch out for that clan, maybe if he did then the Kyuubi attack wouldn't have happened and Minato would still be alive and be cursed with the paper work unlike him who has to do it...Hiruzen widen his eyes.

'I'm dead, I don't have to do it anymore,I'm free, I'm free,I'M FREE' Hiruzen was currently jumping up and down cheering saying he was dead over and over again.

Naruto sweatdropped as he watched his grandpa jumping up and down while cheering he was dead. 'Must've been something he smoked.'

"Jiji get back on track before you disappear!" Naruto yelled as he was getting frustrated watching the old man act like a child.

Once he heard Naruto's voice he stopped jumping and looked at him, he couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face. He was supposed to be the God of Shinobi and here he was acting like a child. He coughed in his hand to save what dignity he had left.

"So like I was saying Naruto-kun, your mother came to the village close to the end of the second war, that's where your father met her at the academy, when she first arrive she use to get picked on by the other kids because of her hair, after they did that your mother would beat them with an inch of their life." he chuckled at that memory, she would beat whoever called her a tomato, once she dyed everyone's hair in the village red, that caused a shitstorm in the council. They tried to blame it on Kushina but nobody had any proof it was her, although he couldn't prove it he knew it was her.

"When your mother met Minato she didn't like him, she thought he looked soft and would never become a true shinobi, after graduation Kushina was kidnapped by some Kumo ninja, as she was being carried away she left a trail of her hair behind hoping that someone would rescue her. After a couple hours when she lost hope your father came and defeated the kidnappers, when Kushina asked how he found her he replied saying he followed her beautiful hair. After that they fell in love and they had you, sadly it look like fate wasn't on there side." Hiruzen spoke as he looked at Naruto who had a small smile on his face, he looked at the bed and noticed the scrolls on it. 'Better explain what these are before I disappear' he thought as he picked up one of the scrolls that was on the bed.

"Well Naruto-kun let me explain what these scrolls are, each one contains all the knowledge your parent's had on the shinobi arts, after your parents died I went to there house and sealed up everything in there. And this scroll right here contains all the money they had, I would advise you not to open it in here, it's a lot of money." he chuckled as he set down the scrolls, he looked at Naruto who had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun I thought you would be happy that you have all of this now, you can learn all of jutsu and become a great ninja?" Hiruzen questioned Naruto who was looking down not meeting his gaze. This was odd for him because when he was alive Naruto would run around his desk saying he was gonna become the greatest ninja alive. And the Naruto infront of him didn't even smile when he was told he had a shit ton of new jutsu to master.

"Jiji, there was something I didn't tell you." Naruto whispered still not meeting his eyes.

"You can tell me anything my boy, if it's something bad I won't be mad." Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto, but he couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong.

"You know when I said Sasuke rammed a chidori through me?" seeing Hiruzen nod he continued."Well once I returned to the village the Anbu sealed my chakra." the third raised an eyebrow at that, it was procedure that when an Anbu arrests a ninja they seal away there chakra for safe measures.

"Yes there supposed to do that Naruto-kun what of it."

"I still had the hole in my chest Jiji, the Kyuubi didn't heal me yet." Naruto said as he looked as his grandpa widen his eyes when he told him.

"After I was banished the seal remained...it took to long to remove, I only have a few weeks to live jiji." Naruto whispered to the Hokage, he still couldn't believe that in a few weeks he wouldn't be alive anymore, they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he just heard, his grandson was going to die soon and he wasn't even 13 yet. He just stood there looking at Naruto, no doubt giving Naruto these jutsu was like giving a baby a new toy then taking that toy away and putting it on a shelf where he couldn't reach it.

"Is there anyway for you to survive Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said softly

"The doctor said there wasn't anything I could do, said it was going to be pretty painful." Naruto chuckled as he thought about how he was gonna die.

Hiruzen just watched as Naruto tried his best to cover up his emotions but he could always tell what Naruto was thinking and feeling.

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I should've done something that could've helped yo-" "Stop apologizing jiji there's nothing you could've done that was different, I'm dying and that's that, although I do have a question that I would like a answer to." seeing the third nod he continued.

"You said the Uzumaki homeland was destroyed, can you tell me where it is?" Naruto questioned

"Why would you want to know Naruto? There's nothing there it was destroyed, only thing that still stands is couple houses and the dead bodies." Hiruzen inquired as he looked at the boy, after the Uzumakis were wiped out he and a platoon of his most trusted shinobi went to Uzushiogakure and looked for any survivors. Once he got there the only thing they could find were a bunch of dead bodies along with the destroyed buildings. Their library was empty so they figured the enemy must've stolen it, but the most disgusted thing he saw was there were no children there, no bodies recovered, at first he thought one of the villages stole the children but after the years went by no Uzumakis showed up, after that he lost hope that they would ever be found.

"Well I'm supposedly the last Uzumaki and the clan head, it's only right that I die there with my people right?" Naruto questioned, if he was to die then he would die where his people laid buried.

'You're just like Kushina and Minato Naruto-kun' he thought with a fond smile. "Your home village Uzushiogakure was directly east of the fire nation, it is a island that's in the middle of the ocean."

"Wait is it near wave country?"

"Yes it's to the north if I remember correctly, you can find a boat leading there." Naruto was going to tell him he was at wave but the old man cut him off.

"Well it seems my time is up Naruto-kun, I'm about to run out of chakra."

"But wait I still have so many questions I have about my parents!" Naruto frantically said as he got up and hugged Hiruzen.

"Just look through the scrolls my boy, you will find all your answers their." Hiruzen replied as he patted the boys back.

"Will I ever see you again jiji?"

"Of course, death is never the end." They were quiet for a second until Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mumbled

"What are you sorry for?" he questioned as he looked down at Naruto.

"I kept a secret from you when you were still alive."

"Wait is it?"

"You know the shadow clone technique?"

"Yes what about it?"

"It was the secret technique that could've helped you with paperwork." After he said that Hiruzen got a angry look on his face and looked at Naruto.

"You mother-" he never got to finish his sentence.

"Thanks for everything jiji," Naruto said as he wiped the tears away. As he started putting the scrolls away he heard someone knock on the door, he finished sealing everything and hid the scroll underneath his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it, he saw Haku standing there in a nightgown.

"H-Haku wh-what are you doing here!" Naruto said while blushing madly.

"Can't I see you?"

"Well yeah but I'm going to bed."

"Ok I'll join you." She said as she walked past him and got in his bed.

"W-What you c-can't sleep in h-here!" He said frantically waving his arms.

"Do you not want to sleep with me Naruto?" Haku said with a chilling glare.

"No I mean yes." Naruto started sweating at her gaze, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a pissed off female.

"Get in the bed Naruto!." she ordered as she glared at the blonde while she had her arms across her chest waiting for him to get in bed.

"H-hai." he stuttered as he jumped in bed and went under the covers. Haku looked around the room while laying down, Zabuza said she shouldn't bother him because he was currently busy beating his meat... whatever that means.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked as she forcefully put his arm around her. Naruto was currently blushing up a storm at being so close to Haku.

"Just finding out some stuff about my past, I heard you're leaving at the end of the week." Naruto questioned softly as he held Haku tighter.

"Zabuza-sama wishes to go find some more missions so he can send money to the rebellion, and to his fiance back home." Haku replied as she snuggled closer to her blonde.

"The homicidal maniac is engaged to someone back home? I feel bad for whoever she is."

"Don't be, she's a homicidal maniac too, she's one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist, her name is Ameyuri Ringo, there perfect for each other."

"Must've been hard leaving her behind."

"That's what happens in war, you watch as your loved ones die in front of you, it's awful." she spoke softly as she remembered her mother dying in front of her.

"I wish I could help you Haku-chan but I'm pretty much useless right now."

"It's fine Naruto-kun, but don't worry I'll be here for you."

"You aren't going with Zabuza?" Naruto asked, he knew this conversation would be coming up.

"He can survive without me for a while."

"Haku-chan you can't stay with me."

"What, why not!" She said sitting up glaring at him.

"Do you wish to see me die Haku?"

"No."

"That's why you gotta go Haku, I don't want you to see me as I die."

"I don't care I'm not leaving you alone again." she replied looking away from him. Naruto sighed at her reply, no doubt would it be hard to convince her she needs to leave, oh well he would figure something out. After a couple minutes of laying next to each other Haku turned around and embraced him while she started crying. Haku knew he was right, she didn't wish to see the boy she fell for to die in front of her and being unable to save him, like how her mother died infront of her while she could do nothing as the man she once called father tried to kill her. If it wasn't for Zabuza then she would have been dead long ago.

Naruto could do nothing but rub her back as Haku cried herself to sleep, he knew it was going to be hard leaving her behind but he knew it was the only way. He didn't want a emotional goodbye and didn't wish to die in this house, nothing against Tsunami or her father but he needed to die with his people. After a couple of minutes went by, Naruto noticed Haku stopped crying, he looked down at her face and smiled, even as she slept she still looked beautiful as the day he met her.

Line Break 1 week

Naruto was sitting at the desk in his room writing a letter to Tsunami. He was writing to apologizing to Tsunami and everyone else about leaving during the night and thank her for taking care of him. During the week he has been reading a journal that the third left him about Uzushiogakure, it appears after the third searched his homeland with his troops he activated the defense mechanism that defends the island from intruders, guess it didn't help against a three main village assault. Naruto re-read it and found out how to deactivate the whirlpools. As he looked down on the desk he notice the two letters he just wrote for Tsunami and Haku.

To Tsunami-chan,

I just want to say that I'm very thankful to you and your family for taking care of me since I've been here. As you know I'm dying and I'm already showing signs that I'll be dead in less than a months time. I do not wish for you and your family to have to see me as I pass away. So, I'm leaving tonight to go someplace where I can die safely, I can't tell you where I'm going. I don't wish for anyone to come and take away my corpse because I can say there isn't a better place for me to die then there. I cannot express the gratitude I have for you for healing me so I could have a few more weeks to live and get my affairs in order. Make sure Inari doesn't lose hope as he did before, there will always be heroes out there in the world and he can become one to. Also you need to stop your father from drinking, he has to make sure wave prospers for a long time. I left a scroll with money in it so you can buy a new house and help your people, goodbye.

Haku-chan,

As you're probably reading this you no doubt are furious at me for leaving when you said you wanted to stay with me. Zabuza said he was leaving later today to take on more missions to help his people, I will be leaving a scroll with enough money to help the rebels so they can have a fighting chance. I know you wish to stand by me until I die, but you shouldn't witness it. I hope you return home with Zabuza and win the war so nobody has to go through what you did, and not come looking for me. I'm leaving now, I just want you to understand that you are precious to me and I love you.

As he re-read them he placed them in two envelopes and left the scrolls with the money in it, after he was done he got up from the desk and went to put on a black cloak that he got from inside one of the scrolls he got. After a few minutes of collecting everything he sealed it all up and placed the scroll in his pocket. Naruto then jumped out the window and started running to the pier in hopes of finding a boat to take him to his resting place.

Line break

A hooded figure could be seen walking through the docks looking for a boat to take him where he needs to go. As he was walking the figure never noticed a female following him closely. The figure noticed a man asleep on his small boat, as he got closer he shock the man's shoulder to wake him up.

"Excuse me sir can you help me?"

"What do you want can't you see I'm tryna sleep." The male said as he rolled over to his side.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Uzushiogakure? Money isn't an issue."

"No can do, that place is a deathtrap to any fisherman, whirlpools surround the island and if you get to close you get sucked in and die, now beat it and let me rest."

"I have a way to turn them of-" "Didn't I say get lost? There's no way I'm going there."

The hooded figure was about to argue with the man but the female who was following him finally made her presence known.

"Maybe I can be of help?" The female said as she looked at the drunk fisherman and hooded figure. The hooded figure turned around and took off his hood revealing Naruto. Naruto glared at the female who followed him here.

"What are you doing here Grayfia?"

 **A/N  
Forgive me for any mistakes I made in this chapter, I worked only for about 3 hours writing this so I can get it out to you guys so you don't forget about the story.**

 **I received a message saying it does not make sense on how Naruto is dying so let me let everyone know. Naruto received a Chidori through his chest, he then proceeded to walk back to the village with Sasuke with the hole in his chest, it's healing but not that fast, anbu come and seal his Chakra up so he stopped healing, now he had the hole in him for couple days until the hole healed itself but the damage has already been done, meaning his organs and insides are dying and there's nothing he can do about it. It's just like if someone got shot with a rubber bullet, the outside is fine(bruise) but the inside is fucked up(from the kinetic force) so he's dying slowly and can't do shit about it.**

 **I know Grayfia hasn't been shown much or that Naruto didn't write anything to her when he left, since the week he's been at Tsunamis they barely talked, but for now on she will be with Naruto for a while so expect more from her.**

 **Harem: Main- (Grayfia, Haku, Mito) Temari, Mei, Mikoto, Hana,Kyuubi.**

 **Some are you are gonna be upset about the harem but I assure you the people listed below is already gonna be matched with someone in the future, Naruto won't be seeing them for years to come so I doubt anyone's gonna be single for that long. Especially Hinata, in the chapters to come everyone is gonna come to the conclusion that Naruto is dead, so the people who respected him are gonna mourn for him and they will move on, again that goes to Hinata as well so don't start flaming me because she isn't in it.  
Not allowed(They already been matched with someone)  
Anko-Kurenai-Hinata-Ino-Tenten-Sakura-Yakumo-Tsunade-Kushina(dead)-Fu.**

 **I am looking for a beta who can help me out with my grammar so if you wish to help (you gotta have written a few stories with good grammar) let me know.**

 **Followers-986  
Favorites-811  
Let's get everything past 1,000 my brothers and sisters.**

 **If you like make sure you drop a review and if you did not like then let me know why.**

 **Well if you got any more questions post them and i'll reply to ya.**

 **Ak out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the Fourth chapter of Demon of this Mist. Need you guys to check out the power system I created at the bottom of the page and leave a review about it. I'll probably create a new story and put the power system and weapons abilities in it. (Don't know if I can but I'll try.) I answered all the questions from last chapter so look for your question and if not you can just skip ahead.**

 **Shout out to Axius W. Xanxus for being my beta reader and fixing my mistakes.**

 **Ch.1-3 have now been updated so the misspelled words and grammar should be fixed.**

 **I wish to say thank you to  
Gamelover41592, zero fullbuster, highline, stormmaster 567, thomaspheasant, maulanyusuf42, youngdrgn, kage88, shadic21, beastyd22, trainheartnett, sonic, guest, insanemaelstorm, dragoncyber22, shanandre765, hinatanamikazesama, lou2003us, bladetri, windycityslayer, guest, sd74, for leaving a nice review.**

 **Questions asked-**

 **Q.1)Ezeakel- Not bad considering that you wrote the entire chapter with your phone.  
I am interesting in what naruto will find in uzugakure and how will he survive?  
The only thing that I can see it working is that he will find some fuinjutsu ritual that will turn him to a full Uzumaki, which will help in his healing to some degree, and awaken his bloodline the Chakra chains.  
You can make the Chakra chains not only absorb the Chakra of others but also their life force. By using her Naruto will able to heal himself and prolong his life. It will be best if you made Naruto remove his name from the toad summoning scroll. Concerning the harem, I have no problem with it but making the kyuubi a member. It was to be best if you made yasaka in the place of the kyuubi. Regardless of all of what I said, I am very pleased with your return.  
I hope to see the next chapter very soon.**

 **A)Thanks for support I appreciate it. In the next chapter you will see how he survives but I can say it doesn't include any Uzumaki rituals. And after thinking about it your right about the Kyuubi, it's going to stay a giant fox and won't have a humanoid body.**

 **Q.2)tauquir7-well I love the story.  
But can you please consider the other females to be in harem. since they were the only ones that cared Naruto. And moving past over him doesn't sound good. so please consider them.**

 **A)Thanks for the support. To answer your question anko and Kurenai won't be in it, it's going to be years until they see each other and they will have a brother/sister relationship. And they are already paired up with someone that I like.**

 **Q.3)Guest-I read the first five sentences and went oh, yeah no. Pass. Another betrayed naruto fanfic where he gets shit on by people because hey yeah it's the in thing and cool. Dude seriously this is such an overused angst bullshit trope.**

 **A)Sorry to break this to you but there is literally almost 300K stories on Naruto and that's not including the crossovers, so yeah there's gonna be stories with the same plotline, get over it.**

 **Q.4)Guest-You moron claim Hinata is over use, but harems are far more over used. Also I don't think Hinata would move on. She probably end up killing herself.**

 **A)I'm pretty sure Hinata would move on and wouldn't kill herself. Tsunade lost her entire clan, brother, lover, sensei and Jiraiya yet she's still around, so yeah she'll be fine.**

 **Q.5)angelsakurat2-Will sirzechs ever find grayfia?**

 **A) Can't really go into details about it because it would ruin the surprise later on but what I can say is they will meet in the future in the DxD world.**

 **Q.6)Phoenixlord42-What about samui?**

 **A) She's in.**

 **Q.7)Blaze1992-Okay despite Hinata not being in the harem she isn't paired with any of the traitors right?  
Also since you have taken her out of the harem will she and naru have a brother/sister relationship?**

 **A) No she won't be paired with any of the traitors, and yes she and Naruto will have a brother/sister relationship.**

 **Q.8)book lover reader-Well because of your plan for Hinata I won't waste my time on this fic anymore so goodbye.**

 **A)know this ain't a comment but I'm gonna put haters in here as well.  
Farewell book lover reader.**

 **Q.9)EDG1999-Very good story so far, I'm really liking it-degozaru  
Please all the maybe to his harem and also Shizuka, that way he will have Nadeshiko no sato assistant-degozaruka**

 **A)Thanks for the the praise, Shizuka was going to be in it but I decided she would be paired with someone else. Don't worry she and her village will be helping Naruto later on in the story.**

 **Q.10)Guest-Was the second Dojutsu that "rivaled the Sharingan" canon or O.C.!?**

 **A)It's gonna be O.C.**

 **Q.11)Guest-Fuck that add ino she like akeno but with blonde hair! Make her a sadist and masochist!**

 **A)No, she's a traitor so she won't be in it.**

 **Q.12)Guest-At least Fu will live! Unless Naruto gets turned into a devil, he is screwed!**

 **A) Yes Fu will live, Naruto wont become a devil.**

 **Q.13).14)Randort- Nice to see this is still alive. It's one of the only things I still follow on this site. Had to re-read it and noticed Naruto had promised Inari to teach him some. May be a mistake, or not, as there are some things that just don't happen because of the circumstances. I don't really care for pairings if you sell it right on the story, so I don't think you have to feel forced to answer to any pairing suggestions or other things like that. It is your story, while it may be good if everyone like it, Imo you still have to write the tale you wanna tell just as you imagine it. Good Job.**

 **A) I wanted to just skip the week so I could finish the chapter so I cut out some stuff. But don't worry I will be having a flashback of his week their in later chapters.**

 **Q.15)Apedreitor- i read the summary and i tougt "mmm this sound promising" but after 10 sentences it was "daaaamn this sucks", the grammar is bad and the spelling of the names it's like it was passed trough a meat grinder, then the supossed trial wea, lame and the tipical bashing were everyone and their grandmothers became enemys of naruto just because... dude if i want to read that kind of thing i would read VFSNAKE fanfictions at least he have a decent spelling...  
i don't know what it's worst the spelling and grammar or just the bashin**

 **Beta's Note) I wanted to leave the flames to be handled by A.K. but come on. If you're gonna bash an author about their aforementioned bad grammar and spelling at least do better yourself. I literally had to repress my urge to correct your review so others could see use you as an example. HEY Everyone, I don't care if you wish to speak your mind but if you wish to speak on someone else's errors don't make the same. Sorry for the rant.**

 **A)You got me on spelling and grammar, I wanted to publish my first story and see what everyone thought of it but now I'm proofreading my chapter's so the errors are gonna go down. I personally like when character's get bashed so don't know what to tell you on that.**

 **Q.16)Dominus1389-Moar but Naruto would need to be more powerful if he wants to take on Gremory simply powerful won't do.**

 **A)Naruto will become strong, check out the bottom AN for the power ranking scale I made for the DxD universe.**

 **Q.17) -definitely NOT Kyubi honestly I think aside from adding Yugao and taking out Mikoto the harem as listed with Grayfia, Haku, and Mei are perfectly fine as is. I just can't picture Mikoto being with him especially seeing as she's literally old enough to be his mother and in canon it seemed that Naruto's mom and Mikoto had at least a small friendship so I'd say have her close to Naruto maybe like an Aunt or something rather than a lover even if it would absolutely piss off Uke if his mother were to be with Naruto lol.**

 **A)I decided to remove Kyuubi and Mikoto and pair Mikoto up with someone else, Kyuubi will stay as a fox.**

 **Q.18)Darth Tenibris-What happens when illiterate morons like you stop propagating such an asinine and cliche plot as being banished? What happens when brain damaged morons like you stop writing absolute garbage and having the arrogance to call it a story? The world might never know.**

 **A) If I wanna use a cliche plot I can, and just because your girl isn't in the harem doesn't mean you gotta be a cunt about it lmao.**

 **Q.19)helrio uzugaku-I'm actually happy that hinata isn't going to be in the pairing. I got nothing against her, in fact I think she's absolutely adorable. I just don't think the two would have a healthy relationship based on their own individual personalities. It's hard finding common ground in pairings when the people involved are basically polar opposites.  
But ya know taking someone's name to honor a loved one is actually a very sweet concept that I haven't seen in a fic. Would it be impossible to ask, having read the end note for chapter 3, for Anko to take on Naruto's last name? Personally the two go together more than most people are willing to admit. It would make for a touching reunion, open several possibilities for future interactions. It would ac the usually be very Anko like now that I'm thinking about it more. Anko has always struck me as the type to like pissing people off royally, what would piss off the civilians of Konoha more than the village named 'snake bitch' taking on 'the demon brat's' family name? She kills 2 birds with one stone that way. I'm chuckling just thinking about it.  
You misspelled Sasuke's first and last name btw. It's spelled 'Uchiha' not 'uchia'. I didn't miss the fact you never mentioned Yugao's name in the list of impossible pairings. Sneaky of you and you did hint at the possibility a bit. Not enough for anyone to know absolutely if the two get together but just enough to leave us desperate for confirmation, nicely done.  
A plot hole in your fic though is Naruto's condition was never gone into in depth detail. From what you gave us the only real problem Naruto had was blood-loss and a punctured lung. The punctured lung would have been taken care of by Kyuubi's chakra and the blood-loss would have easily been handled under a strict diet and enforced bed rest so he doesn't strain himself and blood pills are part of the universe. So what exactly is the cause of Naruto dying?  
I've enjoyed reading the fic for the most part. I do look forward to reading more in the future. Good luck on future updates.**

 **A)The cause of Naruto dying is a plot hole, but to sum it up the hole was open for to long and it got infected, by the time they did close it the infection spread to much and is slowly shutting down his eternal organs... Don't look to deep into that tho lol, I like your idea about Anko taking on Naruto's last name and you can bet I'll be using that.**

 **Q.20) iamjmph01-ummm... you said you gave a hint as to why they lied but the only thing i can think of is danzo somehow using Kotoamatsukami on each of them... which should be impossible, unless he somehow got all of them in the same room even though they should have been separated being operated on... he cant use it multiple times a day after all... as to the rest, eh it looks ok so far. I'll try it out but i dunno. Thanks for writing and sharing with us.**

 **A) look at what they said exactly, they said something that they shouldn't have know but it slipped past Tsunade and the rest. Danzo didn't have a hand in it.**

 **Q.21)choastheeverlasting-Maybe you could have samui, kauri, mabui or yugito added to the harem. Also disappointed that tsunade, kurenai and ino are out, but hey ur story man. Also keep up the good work.**

 **A) check the updated list below.**

 **Q.22) g-Please add Tsunade and Kushina in harem.**

 **A) They are already paired with someone else.**

 **Q.23)dark51-Très bon chapitre  
Karin rejoindra t-elle son clan ?  
(Very good chaper, will Karin join her clan?)**

 **A) oui Karin rejoindra le clan Uzumaki.  
(Yes Karin will join the Uzumaki clan.)**

 **Q.24)janderking-Muito bom esperando por mais...  
Seria melhor se você pensasse melhor nesse harem...  
Coloca só mulheres mais velhas.  
Ficaria muito bom.  
( Very good waiting for more ...  
It would be better if you thought better about this harem ...  
It only places older women.  
It would look really good.)**

 **A) confira a lista de atualização de harém abaixo.(Check out the harem update list below.**

 **Thanks for leaving a question guy's, if you have anymore then post them and I'll answer it. Not let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Highschool DxD or anything you recognize.**

"What are you doing here Grayfia." Naruto questioned as he looked at the woman in front of him. He was sure that nobody was up when he left the house but here she was dressed up in her maid uniform again.

"I apologize Naruto-sama, but once I sensed you leaving the house I checked your bedroom and discovered your notes, after I found out you were leaving I quickly followed you all the way here, please forgive me." Grayfia apologized as she bowed to him.

"It's fine but why are you here? Your not gonna make me go back are you?" Naruto stated as he shot a glare at the older women, if she wishes to bring him back then he won't go down without a fight.

"No Naruto-sama, it is not my place to bring you back, however I know you do not wish to die by yourself so I will accompany you until you depart." she said as she walked past him and got inside the boat with the fisherman who is staring off into space, being concerned for the guy Naruto reached over and slapped him across his face

"Hey old man you okay?" but all he got in return was the fisherman looking to the side now and ignoring him. He was about to slap the old fool again but Grayfia grabbed his hand.

"He is perfectly alright I assure you. I just placed a spell on him to obey us for the time being." she said softly as she let go of his hand.

"But isn't that...slavery?" he asked her, it didn't feel right in taking the man's free will and making him do things that he didn't wish to do.

"Do you not wish to go to wherever you were planning before I appeared?" Grayfia answered raising her delicate eyebrow in a questionable look.

Naruto just stared at her for a couple of seconds before getting in the boat. Once he sat down the fisherman started his engine and began the journey to the island, the journey took over an hour to get to Uzushiogakure, as they approached the island they started to notice the whirlpools. Grayfia would have suggested that she could just fly them over but as she looked at Naruto she noticed him slice his hand with one of his kunai and started to do some weird hand seals, after couple seconds go by Naruto stopped and slammed his hands on the water's surface. As soon as his hands slammed down the whirlpools started to die down, after a couple minutes the water surface became calm and with that they started to drive to land.

As they made it ashore the duo got out and started to look around the island, it wasn't much to look at, cut down trees, overgrown plants and skeletons with different ninja gear on representing their Villages clothing. As Naruto started walking up the beach to find the village Grayfia sent the fisherman back with his memory wiped, wouldn't be good if he tells anyone where they went, after that she caught up with Naruto and their search began.

After walking for about a half an hour of walking through the dense forest they came across a huge wall, twice as big as the hidden leaf villages. As Naruto was looking at the magnificent structure he noticed that there was multiple holes in the wall. He concluded it was probably how the enemy gained entry to his kins village.

"Grayfia-san, can you by chance fly us up there?" Naruto questioned as he turned to the female maid who was currently examining a skeleton with an Anbu mask with Ne on the front.

"Of course Naruto-sama, but you have to hold on while I fly us up." Grayfia replied as she walked over to Naruto and went behind as she grabbed underneath his arms.

"I'm not a little kid dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto who was trying hard not to blush as he was picked up like a child, she then sprouted her wing's and took flight. To say Naruto was scared was an understatement, she was moving incredibly fast and him having his fear of heights didn't help either, as they reached the top of the wall they got a look at the multiple structures inside, most of them were destroyed and the ones that weren't had their doors kicked in. The only building that looked untouched was a building in the middle that Naruto guessed was the Kage building. As Grayfia placed Naruto down after flying back to ground they began their walk through the village.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-sama but what is this place?" Grayfia questioned as she looked at a pile of skeletons when they walked by what she assumed was a school yard.

"This is Uzushiogakure, my kins homeland, or what's left of it." Naruto muttered as he tried to avoid looking at his kins remains all over the place.

"What happened to them?"

"From what I was told and read about the Uzumakis lived isolated on this island, they only spoke with the hidden leaf village and ignored the rest of the villages. But during the second great war three of the five main villages along with a handful of smaller villages waged war against here and you can see the results. The book that my gramps left me said it was because of my kin that the war ended, taking down half of the allied shinobi with them." Naruto said with a smile, the Uzumakis were truly something. Grayfia chose to hold her tongue, not wanting to upset Naruto any further. After walking for a bit they found themselves in front of the Kage building, this was the largest building in the village with it being painted red and black with pillars coming out of the roof. As they approached the front they noticed the door wide open, as they made their way through the door they came across a waiting room with some stairs. The room was destroyed, table broken, books and scrolls thrown everywhere, and a lot of dust. As they climbed the stairs they came to a vertical hallway with multiple rooms on the side, as they walked past the doorframe to the room's it looked exactly like it did downstairs, probably from the enemy searching for anything valuable. As they reached the end of the hallway they found what appeared to be the Uzukage office, Naruto chose to start looking around the room while Grayfia stayed back and looked on. As Naruto was searching through some papers on the floor his necklace started to glow red, noticing it glowing he took it off and put the gem close to his eye to get a better look at it.

"Wonder what's going on with it?" Naruto questioned himself but was soon answered when a door appeared below some pictures of some redheads with a kage hat on. Naruto looked at Grayfia who was just as confused as he was, so deciding to check it out Naruto walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle, he was however surprised when it cut his palm. In an instant Grayfia was beside him holding his hand, as she held his hand she casted a easy healing spell to heal his cut. When he looked at his hand he was surprised to find there wasn't a cut on his palm anymore. After saying his thanks they turned their attention back on the door. But now there was multiple sealings on the door and it appeared they were vanishing. As Naruto reached for the handle again he was however stopped by Grayfia who grabbed his wrist.

"Allow me to do it this time." She didn't wait for a response, as she put her hand on the handle and pushed the door open. What they saw was a staircase that went underneath the Kage building deep underground, Grayfia was the first to start walking down the steps with Naruto following closely. It took a few minutes to reach the bottom but once they were there, they were met with complete darkness, as Grayfia activated a simple light spell so they could see, the area lit up around them and they soon find themselves in a large cavern, with a hundred foot gold pyramid in the middle. As the duo walked up to the entrance they were met with twin golden doors, with Grayfia being first she pushed the doors open with ease thanks to her devil strength.

As the duo walked in they were yet again met with darkness, but that soon disappeared when torches that was on the inside of the pyramid lit up, and to say both were surprised was a understatement. The room that was at least fifty feet high was filled to the brim with gold and different metal ores, along with that was books and scrolls that were in piles and weapons that could arm an entire country, but what caught his attention was a necklace that was sitting in the middle of the room that was in a glass jar. At seeing this he ran over to get a better look at it, it was a golden necklace that had what appeared to be a eye engraved to the front of it. As Naruto removed the glass case he went to pick up the necklace but was stopped by Grayfia who grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you think it is wise to touch things in here, we don't know if there is any traps to protect the treasure here."

"Come on what's the worst thing that can happen it's not like the temple will start collapsing right?" The only thing he got in return was her pinching his cheek and pulling hard.

"You shouldn't mess with things you don't understand Naruto-sama!" Grayfia stated as she let go of his cheek. Naruto just rubbed his cheek and gave the silver haired female a glare, choosing to ignore her word's he reached out and grabbed the necklace and took it off the mantle it was sitting on. After he took the necklace the duo stood there waiting for something to happen, when nothing did he started chuckling and separated the back of the necklace and started to put it around his neck.

"See I told you nothing bad wi-" But that was far as he got because when he connected the back piece of the necklace the surrounding changed and he was in a office.

 _As he looked around he noticed a blonde haired man sitting at a desk writing on a piece of paper, at further inspection he noticed the man look similar to him, he had the same exact whisker marks but the older blonde had his head shaved and had a headband covering his left eye. He was however interrupted from looking at the man when someone knocked at the door._

 _"Enter." After the man spoke a male dressed in armor came into the room and kneeled._

 _"The delegates are here Naruto-sama, should I send them in?"_

 _"Yes, it's best we end this as soon as possible." After that the knight got up and walked out of the room. The older Naruto put away his paper's and got ready for his guest. After a couple minutes go by two males walk into the room, the first male stood at a little over six foot, he had jet black hair with golden bangs, the second was six foot four that had black hair that was shaved. As the two male's walked over to the desk they sat in the two empty seats._

 _"So I'm guessing you're Naruto Uzumaki?" The male questioned with a smile on his face._

 _"That is correct, and I suspect you are Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen faction and this is your second in command Baraqiel, Vice Governor General, what can I do for you Azazel-dono?" Naruto questioned, even though he already knew why this man is here._

 _"I'm here so that we can avoid war." Azazel replied losing his smirk and getting serious, Naruto just smirked._

 _"I'm listening."  
_

"Naruto-sama!" a slap was heard in the temple as Naruto was brought back to reality, he looked at Grayfia who looked worried.

"What happened, you were just talking and stopped for a couple seconds, you were looking into space?" Grayfia questioned as Naruto started to blink and then looked up at her.

"It was nothing, come on we gotta finish searching this place." Naruto said as he picked up some scrolls and started walking away. At this Grayfia just narrowed her eyes at him, she knew something happened when he put on the necklace, but she would drop it for now. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the stuff he was picking up, he just wanted to drop the conversation with Grayfia. He didn't know what exactly happened when he put on the necklace but he was sure it wasn't anything good from the memory he got, that man looked exactly like him and had the same exact name, but that couldn't be, he would be dead soon and wouldn't exist anymore. Unless the necklace showed him another him from someplace else, Naruto just shook his head trying to forget it, wasn't his problem to deal with, and what the man said from the memory it looked like a war was about to start. As Naruto walked to the back of the room he soon came across another stairwell.

"Grayfia I found something!" Naruto yelled as he sat the stuff he picked up down, within a couple seconds he was joined by the maid who was looking at him.

"Let's see if we can find anything down here." Naruto said as he started walking down the staircase, as they walked down to the bottom of the steps they soon came across a room that was filled with hundreds of golden coffins. The room was illuminated by glowing seals on the walls, as they walked by the numerous coffins they soon came across one that had a giant hat and a staff next to it. At seeing this Naruto went over to get a closer look but he made the mistake of touching the coffin, as soon as he did the top began to crack and it then exploded, Naruto and Grayfia both jumped back and watched as female climb out, the two had different reactions to seeing this female.

As Grayfia got in a defensive position to defend against this new arrival, Naruto was to busy having a nose bleed at the new individual who was a voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned scarlet hair. She was dressed in a skin tight outfit that left a opening in her cleavage and stomach, she was also only wearing a loincloth for her lower area front and back while wearing black thigh-high boots with heels and to finish it off had red lipstick on.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Uzumaki sacred temple thiefs!" The redhead stated as she summoned golden chakra chains and got ready to defend the temple from these intruders. At this Naruto finally came to and started to frantically wave his arms around.

"Wait it's not what it looks like, we were just looking around and we found this place dattebayo!" Explained Naruto who didn't wanna get pierced with the sharp chain.

"Oh, so that wouldn't be one of the Uzumakis sacred treasures around your neck then?" Questioned the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"...Would you believe me if I said we found it laying around?" Naruto awkwardly chuckled as the chain's started to spin fast.

"Hm I think it's time for you thiefs to die!" The woman said with a sickly smile as she charged at the intruders. As Naruto was about to be cut in half from the chain's, a ice wall came between the two and blocked the attack.

"Allow me to handle this Naruto-sama, this will be over quickly." Grayfia stated as she summoned her personal body armor from her pocket dimension, which was just a black leather skin tight bodysuit that didn't leave anything to hide. Naruto just nodded dumbly as he tried not to stare at her.

Grayfia tried to reinforced her ice wall but the attacker already cut her way through, as the two was staring each other down they never noticed that a second coffin was beginning to open.

"To think I would fight a member from the Yuki clan again, kami is looking out for me." The redhead giggled as she licked her ruby lips

'To think I can kill a member of one of the clans that attacked my homeland as soon as I wake up, karma is truly a good' she thought as she charged at the supposed Yuki member. As the redhead charged, Grayfia made a ice sword and met her attacker head first. As her ice sword clashed with the golden chains she was surprised when her sword cracked while the chains looked unharmed. Thinking fast she summoned her wing's and took flight above the women, she didn't even notice the shocked woman's face when she summoned her wings. Now above the target she summoned multiple magic circles and shot thousands of ice shards at her in hopes of ending this as fast as possible. After a minute of attacking she canceled her attack and took notice below her, what she didn't expect was for the target to still be alive like nothing had happened, as she looked closer she notice a light golden barrier that covered her and the coffins behind her, if she wasn't a devil with better eyesight than humans then she would've missed it. Grayfia wasn't intentionally trying to hit the rest of the coffins but if they were threats to her or to Naruto-sama then it's best to get rid of them now. As she looked away from the golden barrier and looked at her fellow female she noticed the woman lost her arrogant smile and now had a look of pure hatred on her. Before she knew it she was hit in her back from above by a identical redhead and came crashing down to the ground, however she managed to land on her feet, she wasn't one of the best soldiers in the anti-satan faction for nothing. As she tried to summon her wing's again to take flight she soon discovered she was unable to, as she looked over her shoulder she noticed weird markings from where her wings sprout at. As she returned her attention back to the female she soon seen the second identical female popped in a cloud of smoke.

'So she wasn't real, but what did it do to me to block my wing's' Grayfia thought as she once again got in a battle stance. She greatly underestimated this foe and because of that she's now in a disadvantage.

"I'm not even surprised you tried to take out the other's in the pods, but if you think I would allow such a thing then you're sadly mistaken, I was handpicked for a reason to watch over the future generation of my kin, this is where your life ends filth!" shouted the redhead as she rapidly started to do hand seals, the next thing Grayfia knew she was underwater on the outside of the island. As she swam up to the surface she looked around and seen her attacker standing on the water. Grayfia froze the water in front of her and stood up to face her attacker again.

"That's it, I'm done going easy on you, I'm going to obliterate you, you fucking whore!" Screamed Grayfia, it wasn't easy to break her calm and strict personality but this stranger pushed all the right buttons.

"Coming from the one who's dressed in a leather skin tight outfit, not to mention wearing that in front of a kid, at least I have some clothing on to cover some of my shapes unlike you, I guess kids are kinda your thing...cradle robber." The redhead stated with her evil smirk returning. At this Grayfia exploded she summoned hundredths of magic circle to finish this bitch off but was interrupted by someone new.

"Enough!" Yelled a female who appeared to be her teenage years, the newcomer was a slender voluptuous redhead who had purple eyes with her hair covering her right eye. She had metal armor covering her upper body, while wearing a blue skirt with black boots and matching diamond shaped silver earrings. But what shocked Grayfia the most was Naruto being held by his hair with a sword pressed to his throat. At seeing this she canceled her attack not wanting to see the child who rescued her to die.

"You ok Kaa-chan?" the younger female questioned as she held the kid hostage.

"Of course I am, I'm just about to finish this, but first tell me Yuki member, what is your name?"

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge." She stated as she gritted her teeth, not liking how she has to answer the female.

"So the Yuki changed their name did they, it doesn't matter really after all you will be dead soon, don't worry the kid won't be harmed once we continue our fight, but do put up a good fight it's been a awhile since I had this much fun." the older redhead giggled. At this the redhead started to do some hand seals, Grayfia re-summoned her magic circles in hopes of defeated her quickly and rescuing Naruto. But before she could attack the redhead slammed her palms in the ocean water and yelled summoning Jutsu, once the female screamed that she and the other two on her side was covered in a mountain of smoke, after a couple of seconds the smoke started to clear. In all her life she only got scared twice, when she witnessed the Heavenly Dragons fought each other, and when God entered the fight in the Great war. Now it was three times, once the smoke completely cleared away the monster that stood in front of her struck fear in her heart. It was a abomination, it stood 200 meters tall, it had a octopus like face with multiple tentacles, it had dragon wing's and scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, with webbed human like arms and legs, and the beast reeked of death, the only thing Grayfia could do was shake.  
On top of the beast head stood the two redheads and Naruto who was still being held.

"You should feel honored to gaze at one of the five Guardians of the Uzumakis Grayfia-san, my name is Irene Uzumaki, one of the most powerful Uzumakis that has ever lived, and this is my daughter Erza Uzumaki who will one day become Uzukage." Irene stated as she sat down on the Guardian's head. At this she grew a blood thirsty grin as she started to laugh menacingly.

"And this is Cthulhu who holds enough power to be equal to that of the Six tails. Say your prayers Grayfia-san, this is where your life ends."

 **An:  
Well that took longer than I expected, I had to rewrite the fighting scene a couple of times because I didn't like how I made it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Well we reached over 1K for favorites and follows so now let's try and break 2K for each.**

 **I would appreciate it if you checked out the new story I posted Red Flash, it's gonna be a good one.**

 **First person to guess what the necklace is gets a prize.**

 **Yes I will be using Irene, and Erza from fairytale.**

 **Can you guess what the other four Guardians of the Uzumaki is? I've never seen Cthulhu be used as a summoning before so I wanted to use it.**

 **Now I made a Power Scaling System for the DxD/Naruto world so let me know if you like it. Let me know where you think Naruto should be along with other people from the Naruto verse including the 10-Tails.**

 **Harem:(Naruto verse) Main-(Grayfia, Haku) Mei, Yugao, Hana, Yugito, Samui, Koyuki.**

 **(DxD verse) Yasaka**

 **Not allowed(They already been matched with someone)  
Anko-Kurenai-Hinata-Ino-Tenten-Sakura-Yakumo-Tsunade-Kushina(dead)-Fu-Temari-Mito U.-Mikoto.**

 **POWER SYSTEM**

 **1-300_Human.  
400-1,000_Low class devil.**

 **1,100-5,000_Mid class devil.**

 **5,100-25,000_High class devil.**

 **25,100-100,000_Ultimate class devil.  
100,100-300,000_Dragon Kings, Devil Kings, low Seraphs/low  
Cadre and Longinus Wielders.**

 **300,100-500,000_Low Tier Gods and Evil Dragons. High Seraph/Cadre.**

 **500,100-700,000_Super Devils and Low Tier God Slayer.**

 **700,100-1,300,000_Top Tier Gods and Heavenly Dragons.**

 **5,000,000+_Infinite.**

 **Top 30**  
 **30)Yasaka(90,000)**  
 **29)Fafnir(110,000)**  
 **28)Vitari(135,000)**  
 **27)Yu-long(155,000)**  
 **26)Tiamat(175,000)**  
 **25)Raphael(190,000**  
 **24)Uriel(200,000)**  
 **23)Grayfia(218,000)**  
 **22)Serafall(220,000)**  
 **21)Falbium(245,000)**

 **Top 20**  
 **20)Gabriel(257,000)**  
 **19)Barquiel(270,000)**  
 **18)Azazel(350,000)**  
 **17)Michael(375,000)**  
 **16)Ajuka(405,000)**  
 **15)Sirzechs(410,000)**  
 **14)Tsukuyomi (420,000)**  
 **13)Susanoo (425,000)**  
 **12)Azi Dahaka(430,000)**  
 **11)Apophis(440,000)**

 **Top 10**  
 **10)Crom Cruach(450,000)**  
 **9)Thor(475,000)**  
 **8)Hades(500,000)**  
 **7)Rizevim(580,000)**  
 **6)Ajuka Beelzebub/F.P\\(610,000)**  
 **5)Sirzechs Lucifer/F.P\\(680,000)**  
 **4)Indra(800,700)**  
 **3)God(900,000)**  
 **Ddraig/Albion(1,000,000 each)**  
 **2)Amaterasu (1,150,000)**  
 **1)Shiva(1,250,000)**

 **Ophis(8,000,000)**  
 **Red(10,000,000)**  
 **Trix(15,000,000)**


End file.
